Storyline
by Phi-Bunny
Summary: Every story needs a plot. Whether it's long or short, a starting point. Add characters, conflicts, emotions,a grand adventure, and you have one. Jack however, didn't expect to be part of one. Now he was traveling the world, in a little misfit band. Not to mention that he's the reason why they were in this together. Oh joy. Eventual Jackrabbit! AU Fantasy world/Human forms. ON HOLD
1. Fate Intervenes Always

Disclaimer: I don't any of the characters of The Rise of the Guardians. It belongs to Dream Works and William Joyce. If I did own this, I wouldn't be writing this fanfic.

**A/N: Hello everybody this is my first official fanfic. I enjoy reading what I could improve on! So review to your heart's content. Criticize away! But not so hateful...**

* * *

"It is good to have an end to journey toward; but it is the journey that matters, in the end."  
― Ernest Hemingway

o0o

A soft breeze drifted through the air. It whistled through; where it was going no one knew except itself. The Northern Wind caressed the small village nestled in at base. It floated around reaching its destination. A content sigh was let loose but only heard as a soft whistling.

See there was something different in this magical world full of creatures of all sorts and sizes. But in that little town, it was full of magic, despite the size and looks. It was mixed with either descendants of humans, hybrids, spirits... the list could go on. Just think of all the mythical from legends and myths in just one place. As if a child' s fantasy dreams come true. As if they all lived in a world where reality no longer existed and only a real day dream.

True there were still animals from the modern world, but tons were either extinct or endangered. The humans, however had died out long ago. Instead their descendants of the future had altered to form the world. Now everyone had a magic source instead, revolving around their personality. For example if you were a calm and collected type, you were either water or earth based. If you were were all the emotions, well... let's say you could handle all the elements.

Some did, pushing themselves until they finally achieved all the elements. But it took many years of intense training, some going to the extent of dying. But the ones that succeeded were some of the most powerful people. Some bad or good, reflecting on their ancestors.

They were very rare to spot, or even see in your whole life, (unless you were immortal). Same goes for the mythical creatures and beings. But this place wasn't so power obsessed like other places that would kill for it. They didn't kill for game or for experiments. They hadn't lost sight in humanity or the original life style of their former ancestors.

And that's why the Northern Wind loved to come to the quaint place. That this place actually felt like _home._To strangers and the inhabitants. And the things that _hadn't_ died out yet. It was a place where it was always content, as the village people were.

The serene silence was blissful. As the first few rays of sun light peaked through the frosted wonderland and...it was promptly shattered. A joyous yell resounded across the settlement.

"Another snow day! Yeah!"

It was followed by a happy laughter of the children of the village.

Well content most of the time anyway.

It seemed that the village gave an all knowing sigh, before the town's people finally came out of their homes' to start the day. They just shook their heads, but had omniscient smile. Who awoke them? That is quite a easy answer. The first laugh belonged to none other than Jack Frost.

The boy was well known around his country, his appearance standing out. Unlike his family members who had auburn hair and eyes, he seemed to have the complete opposite of his family. He had pure white hair and azure blue eyes to go with his pale complexion. Thus causing his last name to be coincidental. It didn't help that he was nicknamed the 'Winter Child'.

Naturally his looks gained affection from the people, good or bad, but he didn't mind. Others called him a blessing. Others called him a curse. He payed no attention to what others said.

He was happy as long as his family was, doing anything in his power to make them smile. He would protect them. Even if it meant sacrificing himself. And that's what everyone really loved about Jack. To be so committed to something. It really astounded them to no end.

But that didn't mean he had a fun side. Strangely, even though he is a teenager, he hanged out with children. To Jack younger people didn't take everything so seriously, as kids his age did. So he tended to stay with the people closer to his _personality_, but not his age. A lot of people didn't get it, but Jack didn't really care. Cause Jack was the master of fun. You were suppose to have fun.

Not worry about things like dating and growing up. Of course everyone knew this and didn't dare to challenge him, or change his mind. He could make anything serious, turn into a joke. He was like a mature version of Peter Pan, **(A/N couldn't resist that reference).**

Jack and the children were currently having a snow ball fight, each taking sides, screaming commands. Jack through it all lead it, laughing and providing a endless supply of forts and snowball.

"Jack you're cheating!" a child cried out, wiping snow from his face and spitting out the snow that somehow got into his mouth.

"Its a war, there is no cheating!" Jack replied, sprinting away, missing the clumsily thrown snowball.

He crouched at the main home base. His little sister, Mary was eagerly awaiting his orders while the other kids crowded around. His little brother Jamie was on look out, launching snow at their enemies and cackling manically.

"So what do we do?" she asked. Jack grinned. He leaned in close beckoning the children closer. "I was thinking that we split into two groups. One will rush out with snow balls, while the others sneak into the back," he whispered. "Then..." he let his sentence purposely trail off. They bent forward, unintentionally.

Jack mentally smirked, already knowing that he had their attention. "... we'll catch them from behind!" The children loudly cheered at great plan (not really), before Jack shushed them. They immediately quieted down. As they were handed snow balls, and anything to shield themselves they looked out into the opening. It was clear and oddly quiet.

They looked with hesitation, but Jack gave them a bright smile and they gained a bit of confidence. With a short nod Jack signaled for the first group to move. They charged and Jack heard a splatters and a few remarks and happy cries of the war. Now that it was starting, the rest sneaked out, Jack in the front. The albino crept across, leading them to the other base.

He counted down on his fingers.

5..

4...

3...

2...

1―

The teen's fingers stopped in mid pose as something hit him in the back. Did his plan fail? Did they get ambush? Damn it he spent a lot of time calculating it! And it was going perfectly! Jack took fun seriously. He turned around, coming face to face... with his group?

"Guys? What was that?" the confused teenager questioned. His group just smirked before his twin siblings smiled. But a evil smile on their faces. "Jackie, it was a―""A trick!" Jamie cut in.

Obviously annoyed at her twin's rashness, she stood a bit taller, sending a elbow jab at the boy. Jamie winced and glared at his twin sister, before standing tall, copying his sister. "Guess we outsmarted you at your own game," she stated triumphantly, Jamie snickering in response.

Jack looked a bit hurt before his expression changed into a eerily happy smile.

"Gotcha ya."

The so thought enemies sprang out and threw snowballs at the open group of traitors. They shrieked and laugh, finally engaging in battle again. Only two kids seem to be not joining the others. The twins were inwardly sulking, rushing up to their older brother. "Every time!" they fumed together.

The boy smirked. "Every time what?" he asked, but already knowing the answer. "You always... out smart us," Grace whined. "Yea!" Jamie agreed. Jack smiled at their child-like behavior. Bending down he leaned and was eye leveled to them. "Tell ya what..." he said. They peered up at him, now alert.

Jack was about to reply when his mother walked up to them.

"You three forgot to do your chores, " she said playfully scolding them. The children lowered their heads, feeling a bit guilty for skipping out to play in the snow. Why were they were guilty? Well, it had been hard on the family, especially the mother. Recently the father had passed away for a unknown cause, and it caused grief to the whole family.

But somehow Jack had turned it around, and raised them up. Without him... they wouldn't be a family. Or now remaining family. Just the smallest gestures could brighten up their whole days. Unintentionally or intentionally they counted it to themselves, appreciating it. "After this... if you get your chores done... I'll―"

"C'mon Jack! Can you not talk anymore slower than this?" Jamie said. Jack bringing and breaking one another. to speak in a slow motion type of way before Mary huffed. "Jack, just say it!" she impatiently said, tapping her foot.

"Just say it?" he mimicked. Seeing the deadpan expressions on his siblings faces, he laughed. "Fine." "If you get the chores done, I'll let you guys get anything from that new shop that you guys drool over," he said. The twins eyes light up.

"Really?" Jamie said, excited. "Really!?" Grace squealed, jumping up and down. Jack smiled at their cute behavior. "Yes really," he chuckled. But his eyes narrowed a bit. "But first you have to finish the work Mom has for you," he ordered.

They both yelled happily, before speeding off, eagerly wanting to do all the chores, that they use to dread. Jack's mom laughed lightly,"Thank you my little snowflake," she said affectionately. Jack blushed at the nickname, "No big deal, just making boring things fun," he smiled.

She smiled at her son and walked back to their house. She turned her head, remembering something. "Oh Jack! on the way home could you stop at that new store," she behasted politely. Jack complied, "Of course! Leave it to me!" Jack saluted as if a soldier sent with a important task. He bounded off leaving his mom to chuckle.

"That boy... is wonderful, " she said softly. She looked up at the beryl sky. "Isn't that right?" she said aloud. The wind answered whistling around, whipping her hair. She smiled gently, " I agree..."

Jack left the store. As he passed he noticed a sign. It was a sign, requesting a...crew? Or what it seemed. Jack looked at it, scratching his head. But Jack couldn't understand it. But what intrigued him was the grand design.

It looked as if it had taken years, to add all of the fine details. Even the minor images looked like masterpieces. In the middle of it all was a shadowed figured covered in white. A blue moon in the back ground, basking the figure in it's glow.

It seemed that it was probably the point of the paper. He stared at the text for a few more moments before deciding to rip it off. "I'll hang it up in the room, bring out the liveliness," Jack said jokingly to no one in particular. He walked back home, enjoying the stroll and the snowy breeze.

That was when fate decided to make a appearance in the boy's life. But along with Jack, others would be dragged into it... They would have no idea how.

**A/N So how is it going? Good? Bad? Boring? Leave your words to tell me what you guys would like! I'll love suggestions and opinions you guys have on your mind!~ ((P.S I changed her name cause of more browsing on the Internet))**


	2. Hijacked in a Sack

Disclaimer: I don't any of the characters of The Rise of the Guardians. It belongs to Dream Works and William Joyce.

**A/N People actually like my story. Wow. I was beyond happy. Every second I would be wondering if everyone would hate me (besides my friends) and then I see all the reviews. Two is good enough for me. And for the rest who followed and favorite this, I squealed in delight. Thank you.**

**Oh there's a flash back too.**

* * *

"Once you make a decision, the universe conspires to make it happen."  
― Ralph Waldo Emerson

o0o

Jack continued his pace enjoying the cool breeze and the smell of freshly fallen snow. He toke his time, pace slow, as if he had all the time in the world. What was the rush anyway? Besides he could ponder on the new place that had his brother and sister so entranced. It was a odd store. Well maybe to only _him_. Still, he couldn't help but think of how strange it was there...

_(Flashback)_

Jack entered the store, the little bell chiming, signaling his presence.

"Hello?" he asked. It was actually empty, despite it being new and filled with many eye catching items. Oddly weird. Was the store closed? He doubt it. There were nothing to prove it was closed. Jack paid no attention and browsed through the merchandise. Spell books, potions, wands... various others that intrigued Jack to touch but also stay away. They looked expensive. Expensive as you-will-never-get-it expensive. And Jack didn't really need anything anyway.

But it wasn't that he wouldn't use any the wares. True that everyone had a source of magic in them, some were weaker than others. Jack was one of the others that was in element was ice (did you see that coming?), he didn't bother trying to learn the others they took years of practice. He wasn't really good or bad. But he was the only member in his family that used it (besides his father). His siblings were too young and inexperienced while his Mom would tire herself out. He did know some basics from his father, but after he passed he only frequently used it. But it was quite useful at times. Either to entertain the children or help someone out.

He was debating to get either some food or enchanted toys, when he heard a loud thud and several unidentified things falling. He looked around seeing nothing. Perplexed he called out. "Anyone there?" he asked again."Yes, yes!" a heavily accented voice came out. Jack now a tad worried, search for anything that looked like a―

There! In the very back of the store was a hand waving out of a massive pile of books. Jack didn't even realize that there was a back. This store was huge! Jack ran towards it, tugging on the hand. After a few more tugs he was met with a the owner of the hand.

It was a young woman, maybe in her early adulthood, brushing off her clothes. She was in a rather large red coat and underneath she had a black undershirt and baggy pants to go with it. A fur hat adorned her head and she had a red sash around her waist.

She brushed away her dark locks and smiled, her almost sky colored eyes stared back, crinkling. "Thank you," she said. Jack smiled back, "No big deal." She smiled wider, before looking at the pile of books and sighed. "Vhat a disaster," she said, shaking her head. It was like an avalanche decided to dump all of it's book than someone dug into it. Feeling bad for the mess, Jack decided if he could help. "You know... I can do a bit of magic.. maybe I could he―"

He was cut off by a smothering as the taller woman smothered him. "Thank you! Again!" she cooed.

Jack struggled in her embrace, but she was strong. Stronger than anyone he's hugged, to say. After a few more moments, she dropped him on the ground. In a ungraceful heap, Jack stood up slowly backing up, a bit scared of the woman.

She only laughed heartily. "A lot of people get dat expression," she said. She looked at him. "Vell aren't you going to help?" she said expectantly. "Oh! Right...". Jack rushed to work, helping her pick up the books and sorting them with his magic. This was why magic was so helpful. Everyone in the world used magic (Jack not so much). He didn't need to be dependent on magic. But it tired Jack out, since he didn't practice. That didn't mean he stopped.

As he was sorting the books in the category he couldn't help but feel watched by the woman. Every time he looked back at her, she would be looking away to put away the books or rushing to change something in the store. Maybe he was just imagining it. Finally as Jack was putting away the last book, he sighed proudly.

He didn't think that organizing books were so exhausting with his magic. He barely cleaned his own room, unless by bribery or force. He turned his face to the window, looking at the sun. It was slowly setting, casting a almost golden tinge on the little place. Jack mentally slapped himself for not checking the time. He never stayed out late, he always came home early.

He looked over at the woman. "I'm done," he said, tapping his foot slightly, ready to go. She was nodding rubbing her chin. She appeared to be in deep thought and didn't even acknowledge his words. "Can I go?..." Jack asked not really sure. She snapped her head up, as if she saw him for the first time. "Apologies! Yes go home! Your family must ve vorried, " she said, tone apologetic. "Okay... goodbye." Jack said a confused at her change in behavior. She waved at him as he left the shop. Just than he realized he didn't know her name. He was right about it being a odd store, with an even odder store owner.

_(End of flashback)_

Jack shook his head, tiredly. Walking he had his thoughts all wrapped on the behavior of the woman. Stopping at the porch, he knocked on the door of his house and was tackled by his siblings. "What did you get?" they asked feverishly. Jack groaned then sighed. He knew he was forgetting something. "Sorry guys, I forg―" "Aw!" they chorused, excitement fading.

"Don't worry! I'll promise to bring you guys tomorrow," Jack replied. Still not satisfied, the pair agreed grudgingly. "You better not break you're promise," Grace said. Jack gave him a solemn promise, crossing his chest. At the sign the children relaxed, knowing that he would. Unless they had to force him. "Jack, why didn't you get anything?" his mother prompted. He shrugged, "It wasn't because there wasn't anything good. I just had to help the store owner clean up her books."

His mother nodded, accepting it. She didn't know if he was telling the truth or not. Even though she knew Jack wasn't interested into dating, she wasn't sure. She still wanted her boy be _her_ boy. There was plenty of time to grow up. Jack yawned before going up to his room. "I'm going to sleep." His mother raised her eyebrows, "No eating?" she questioned. He yawned, before leaning down, "I'll eat later, right now I want to sleep..." he answered. As he left, everyone was curious in their own sense. Jack sleepy?

Said boy was climbing up to his room. He dropped on his bed, not bothering to close the windows. The moon shined brightly, casting a faint glow on the child. Ever since Jack was born, he would always let the moonlight in. Secretly, he enjoyed it. It was as if it was looking after him. But after his father died, he stopped occasionally opened the windows every now and than. Slowly, he fell into what felt like a dreamless sleep, until he felt jarred. He shrugged it off. Whoever it was would clearly see that he was sleeping and give up. But it didn't. It came again.

Again.

Again.

Again.

Aga―

Jack couldn't take it and drowsily opened his eyes. "Wha―Whaa?" Standing before him were what seemed really furry creatures. Jack had read about them, but he could only remember they lived somewhere in the ice lands. They had a short staring contest, before Jack broke the pause. "What are yo―" The beasts as soon as they say his mouth move, grabbed Jack and immediately stuffed him into a sack. Jack strained the bag trying to find a way out, but either the Yetis and weren't affected or were made out of steel. It toke the teen a moment to realize that it was probably enchanted.

Jack huffed and sat back, ignoring the sudden bumps and incoherent sounds. All he could do is wait. His chance would come. Unbeknownst to him it had already arrived. In a form of a bag.

**A/N Review if you want, I will read them all. (Creeps to laptop and stares).**


	3. That Prophecy

Disclaimer: I don't any of the characters of The Rise of the Guardians. It belongs to Dream Works and William Joyce.

**A/N: Hey Phi-Bunny here!~ The plot is thickening! Finally, right? And don't worry there will be jackrabbit. Be patient. *raises fist***

* * *

"Experience is what you get when you didn't get what you wanted. And experience is often the most valuable thing you have to offer."  
― Randy Pausch, _The Last Lecture_

o0o

After a whole lot of jostling, grumbling, and what Jack guessed flying he was finally met with the welcomed arms... of the hard floor. "Hey! I'm still alive, I'm not dead yet!" Jack exclaimed, still mad at the fact that he was still in a bag. He heard more muttering by the Sasquatches and his eyes met a bright light. His eyes still adjusting to the sudden change, Jack scooted back in the sack, the uneasy feeling of fear of what was awaiting him.

Slowly he peered his eyes out before he cautiously moved out of the bag. He had heard of kids being kidnapped and sold as slaves or even worst. True it didn't happen alot, but the world was dangerous to the innocent. That's why Jack wanted to keep his twon siblings safe, wanting to protect them from the harsh world. But who would protect Jack?

Alert, he stood up, taking in where he was. Surprisingly he wasn't in a prison or any kind of confinement. He blinked. This didn't seem dangerous. It actually had a kind of comforting sense too it. Not what you'd expect from a kidnap. He was in what seemed to be a spacious room that he was... on a boat. A boat. Yes a boat. He was sure. Was he sure? See Jack was the type of person that didn't venture out into the world like risk-takers. First he wanted to make sure his family got sick of him, than kick him out of the house to see the world. Right now it seemed that he got to his goal. Just not the way he thought it would turn out.

His eyes widened acknowledging that he was on a boat, when he looked out of the window. It was probably night time, since it was so dark. Or maybe a storm? Jack didn't know. Jack didn't even know where** he** was right now. It was dark to see, but he could feel the movements of the waves washing against the ship, causing it to move with each slightest wave.

"Seems like you finally joined us," a voice boomed. Jack whirled around. Standing right in front of him was a adult man, probably in his early adult years. Oddly, he looked exactly like that woman in the store only... a man and he had a mustache and a faint stubble beard, his hair curly ending at his neck in a short cut. Jack tried to summon his elements, but he didn't have enough energy. He mentally cursed at himself, for exerting his boundaries. Instead he went to his next offensive: words. "More like I was kidnapped and tossed through a magical portal," Jack retorted. "Dat's exactly how I planned it!" the man laughed. Jack felt his mouth open, before closing it. Could this man not understand sarcasm? Probably not.

Straightening his posture, Jack tried again. Confuse the man."Do I know you, by any chance?" he asked. The man looked confused for a fraction of a second before his eyes filled with realization. "Does dis ring a bell?" he said. There was a sudden explosion of smoke, causing Jack to avert his eyes and have a series of coughs. As the smoke cleared, the clouded figure stepped out. It was the store owner. Obviously.

Jack rolled his eyes,"So you take the form of a woman and kidnap kids? Wow." The woman nodded before she (he?) heard the words. She transformed back into the man, his expression serious, shaking his head. "No, I'm from the store," he explained. "Obviously," Jack taunted. "I just used a transformation spell and turned into a voman!" he stated expertly. "Why couldn't you just stay in you're _regular_ form? No one from my town knows you," he simply said.

The young man seem to erupt. "VHAT? How do you not know me! I'm the famous treasure hunter! I'm known... **everywhere**," he said putting emphasis in the last word. Jack snorted, "I live in a place where we don't pay attention to things like that. That's why our town is so small, because its actually people who don't get consumed into things like that. We just live our lives," Jack explained. "But we pay attention to _you and your life_," his kidnapper said. Jack rolled his eyes twice. "I'm well aware of my status," he groaned. "That's why I want you to come with me!" he said.

Jack titled his head. "Why didn't you just ask me? You didn't have to go through the hassle of creating a elaborate plan of kidnapping me! Now my mom is probably burning the whole village down, looking for me!" Jack said frustrated. The man could find no comeback. Now that the man thought about it it was simple. He just complicated it even more. But he had a good reason for that. He just couldn't put it in words. "I left a note for them," he came up with. Jack sighed loudly, pinching his nose. "Whats done, is over with. Now what?" Jack asked.

Silence. Uncomfortable shifting and avoiding the sight of both individual. Neither wanted to talk, but neither didn't want to move. Where was there to go anyway? Jack couldn't just swim back. He would tire himself out and probably drown. Finally Jack cleared his throat." I think we should be properly introduced." "But we already met, twice too," the stranger replied. "Meeting does not mean getting thrown in a bag and then sailing in the middle of no where! It does not mean putting a disguise on!" Jack threw his hands up exasperatedly. "Meeting is when two people 'say how do you do?' I'm insert your name here!"

There was a brief moment of still silence before the said man walked across the room so he was directly in front of Jack. He offered out his hand. "Nicholas St. North. North for short; and I am a man not a voman," he introduced. Jack guffawed. "Don't you already know me? I thought I was _famous?_" he countered.

North hand faltered, but sticked it out more defiantly. "I know only your name. But I do not know anything about you. And that's what I really want to learn, A title does not mean anything to me, it is the actions you do," he countered back. Jack was taken back, but smiled genuinely at the man's words. He raised out his hand and grabbed North's hand. "Jackson Overland Frost," he introduced. They shook hands. They did not know they had sealed their fate, not with the hand shake but both meeting one another. Fate had a silly way of connecting everyone. We're just to blind to see, as they are.

Jack looked around. "What now?" he asked, eyes wandering on the things he missed. "Now I get to explain vhy I took you," the treasure hunter chuckled. Gesturing, North lead Jack to the Captains Cabin. Jack seemed amazed by all of the Yetis bustling Yetis were rushing about yelling at each other in garbled words. It seemed that a furnace was the engine. It sputtered non stop, steam rising, making it a bit unbearable for Jack's personal liking. He stayed a safe distance from it, flames popping it him, as thee wanting to burn him.

"So that's how this boat is afloat?" Jack inquired, watching the flames dance. "Yes, it vruns all on fire power," North proudly said. "So why do you have Yetis?" Jack inquired more. "In cause, the vurnace goes out, they are like a back up system. I also have elves dat help out," North said, as if on a tour. "Elves?" Jack asked, paying more attention to the ships massive interior, the gears intriguing him. "Yes, but dat is another story," North chuckled. Jack could only guess how many stories he had to endure. After a few more minutes, they finally arrived at the captain's room.

North pushed open the doors, scrambling to his desk turning on the lamp, creating a soft light. Meanwhile Jack looked around. The man was untidy, but who was to judge? Aren't we all? Jack could easily surpass his disorderliness. There were various awards, glinting as if polished recently. The man was proud of his accomplishments, it was hanged and on pedestals. It looked like any ordinary room. Only everything seemed larger. A bigger bed, wardrobe, weapons, chair, desk... and other various furniture Jack couldn't name. But the best thing was the huge window, it casted a soft beam of moon light as the moon looked down. He looked around before he heard a exclamation from North.

"Найти его!"(1) "What?" Jack asked confused. North only gestured for Jack to come closer. Padding over, Jack leaned to see what the man was so giddy about. It was what seemed to be a archaic paper. "What is it?" the teen said curious. North unrolled it with great care, slowly easing it out. "It is a prophecy dat my ancestors have passed down, until the time was right. Now is the time," he said in a serious tone.

Leaning closer Jack realized it was almost exactly the same poster he took. Only that it as part of a tapestry. It was full of so many details, Jack's eyes wondered all over the place. It seemed that it was a battle going on. Seven figures all blurred out were engaged in it. The details were faded out, but still visible to outline. The foreign handwriting was there, still not making any sense.

"What does this all mean?" he asked eyes completely focused on the embroideries. Softly he traced the cloth, admiring every little detail. North rubbed his chin. "Over the years, I managed to translate it from the native tongue of my ancestors and many old books and I managed to decipher it. Lots of vhery hard work," he added. "Well? What does it say?" Jack asked, eagerness growing. North cleared his throat before speaking the prophecy:

On the night of the crescent moon

The winter child

Shall meet strangers

And lead them through the world

Despite their contrasts

All will come together

Traveling through the forbidden boundary

Deciding whether to give into temptation

They will follow the lights

Entering the heavens outlook

To realize their desires

While bringing and breaking one another

By the end of the lunar eclipse

North finished looking up at Jack. Jack let it all sink in before he spoke. "So the reason you want me is because _I_ will lead_ you_ to to the 'heavens outlook'?" Jack asked nervously. North nodded solemnly. Sounds... really... fun... with all... that," he said searching for words.

North stood up. "It is an adventure! Of course it shall ve fun!" he bellowed slapping Jack's back, causing him to stumble. "Vright now, go get some sleep!" The hunter, shoved him out of the door. Jack stared a bit at the door, before shouting out loud.

"WHAT HAVE I GOTTEN MYSELF INTO?" he cried out. "AN ADVENTURE, I ALREADY TOLD YOU! GO TO SLEEP!" A muffled yell came from the other side. Jack muttered a few oaths before turning on his heel. He took in a deep breath. "Alright lets just do this!" he said confidently. Of course he was going to do it. Fate doesn't take **no** for an answer. Fate forces you to say **yes. **Whether you likes it or not. It basically throws you in.

(1)= Found it!

**A/N OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! The plot is set into action. Review if you guys feel up for it. Point out anything I missed or can improve! Cya! **

**Phi-Bunny out!**


	4. New Directions

Disclaimer: I don't any of the characters of The Rise of the Guardians. It belongs to Dream Works and William Joyce.

**A/N: Hey guys! I know this story is going slow but I want to include details so you guys can understand the plot. I will try to update more frequently try to make my chapters longer. Other than that enjoy!**

* * *

Old friends pass away, new friends appear. It is just like the days. An old day passes, a new day arrives. The important thing is to make it meaningful: a meaningful friend - or a meaningful day.  
― Dalai Lama

Jack awoke with a start. Why was the world moving... Oh right he had to go on that so called 'prophecy'. Adjusting to the rhythm of the sea, Jack managed to get out of bed. He slammed into the wall, his feet wobbling. Naturally he walked (or more like crawled) to North's room to wake up the Russian descendant. He wasn't there. Jack's eyebrows raised. He was probably on the deck, it was common sense.

He made his way through the bustling crowd of creatures; all grumbling when they saw him. "Hello to you too," Jack greeted. They only sighed and got back to their daily activities. Life as a Yeti was just so _fantastic._ Why the yetis were obeying North orders? Because they owed him a great debt. And that all you need to know. As for the elves they came along for a joy ride. Cause they're crazy. Seriously, Jack saw one of them on a sugar high. Never again, Jack shuddered at the memory.

Knowing Jack couldn't prank them, without hearing from North, he continued upwards, climbing out using the ladder. Bright sunlight flitted through, and Jack scrunched up his eyes at the bright contact. After a few more blinks, his vision was no longer bleary. He took a three-sixty looking around. The deck was what he had seen in the books his father use to make him read. Jack silently thanked his father for preparing him. Without his dad, Jack would have been lost. But now his dad was gone. So was Jack lost? Jack honestly didn't know at the moment. Right now he was on a journey. And so far, that was all he was focused on.

Jack peered around looking for the steering wheel of the ship or it's captain. Fortunately he found both in the same place, North was checking a large map, directing the ship to go in a general direction. Around him were the elves and the Yeti's all making adjustments to the ship and doing carrying out their tasks. Dodging them Jack made his way up to North.

The said man was eating a cookie, swallowing down milk. "I didn't know you had a soft spot for cookies and milk," Jack smiled cockily. "It is good in my belly," North jollily said, rubbing his stomach. Jack smiled wider at the man before looking at the map that North was currently occupied with.

"So where are we headed to captain?" North beamed, absentmindedly rubbed his ring," Vhell I was thinking dat we should first go to my homeland, to stock up on supplies, than we could make our way slowly to this part..." North pointed to a sudden dark spot on the map. The spot clearly was the where nobody ventures, (why else would it be black), secluded from all the other lands. Like a group of friends and than one loner. Jack stared at him in disbelief. "You're kidding right?"Jack said. "Vhy would I be kidding, of course I'm serious?" North asked confused. Jack face palmed.

Note to self: no rhetorical statements. Sarcasm? Maybe. "Maybe because I don't know... maybe because its obviously the place people go if they have a death wish!" Jack stated. " Vou are right, 'veryone who goes dere dies or is never the same! They are like... living dead!" North said." Than why are we going there? Since you already it won't end that well," Jack said, hoping his statement would get through the treasure hunter's thick skull. "Because I have a plan and a good assumption," the man brilliantly said. "Now we are going on assumptions?" Jack half-shouted.

Jack suddenly felt himself grabbed by the shoulders. He was brought up to meet blue eyes that rivaled his own. "Jack, you have to believe in me. If I didn't make any assumptions, I vhould still be in the ice lands somewhere. I vhouldn't be where I am. Believe me, okay?" The man said.

They both stared at each other, gaze trying to fight one another. North eyes shone with clear belief. He knew the plan would work. He knew. Jack, no so much. But it didn't mean he didn't _believe_ it wouldn't work. He couldn't find any reason to argue, and his conscious wasn't arguing with him right now. So Jack somehow found himself agreeing with him, though it seemed so far-fetched. The chance of it working was highly low. But so what?

He lowered his eyes, "Alright..." he defeatedly agreed. He felt himself picked up and squeezed in a hug, the man kissing both sides of Jack's cheeks. "Okay! Alright! Let me down," Jack fumed liked a angry child. North let him down, Jack rubbing his cheeks as if a child wiping off affection. "You need to work on your hugs," Jack said. "Bah! Strong hugs are the best!" North laughed heartily.

" I'll probably die before I make it to the dark side..." Jack muttered. "Anyway ve need to get vou into shape!" Jack raise one of his eye brows, "What for?" he asked, a bit offended." Because you are veak!" North said, as if the answer was obvious. "Hey! I haven't practiced in a while..." Jack said, defending himself. "Vhy?" North interrogated. "Because my family needed me after... after... my father... died," Jack said voice dropping low.

North's eye's suddenly filled with sympathy for the boy. He didn't expect that. More along the lines of 'I forgot' or 'I had to do things'. True the man had also experienced lost, but it hurt nonetheless. He clapped a hand on the boy's shoulder. "I can teach vou again," he offered. Jack looked up, surprised. "It may not ve the same way as vour father, but I am good," North softly chuckled, his powers crackling lazily at his finger tips. Jack filled with new found hope, nodded. He appreciated the mans offer, gave him a bright smile."When do we start?" Jack inquired curious and slightly scared of what the young man had in store for him. North smiled largely, "Vhell...

o0o

"This― was― not ―what I ―was thinking," Jack panted. The Russian had ordered Jack to do exercises. Though Jack was fit, he wasn't _that_ fit. He collapsed back on the ground. "Five more!" North encouraged. "You―do it!" Jack wheezed out. "Okay," North hopped down and easily did the exercise." Easy for― you," Jack huffed, annoyed. "Jack if I couldn't do it, I wouldn't make you do it," North replied. "Its about building stamina," he said. "Stamina― my―ass," Jack retorted. "Another set," North said happily. Jack groaned. Yep he would be dead even before he got to the dark side. It felt like he was already on the dark side.

After a few more days of exercising the hell out of exercising, North was satisfied with Jack's moved to defense . Surprisingly, Jack could react quickly, and quite rashly. He would have to work on that. Next he moved Jack to weapons. Jack didn't really like holding any weapons to say the least. He did fair well though. North stroked his beard as he watched the boy.

He would figure that out later... He than moved Jack to controlling his power. His element was fire, while Jack's was ice, of course. At first the boy struggled, since fire melted ice, but after a few more tries Jack could easily out power North's attack. North finally came up with a method for Jack, based on the the frost boy's way of fighting. Now came the hard part. To let Jack adjust to it.

"This is a stick," Jack said turning over the long branch. North rolled his eyes," Yes, and the sky is blue. Vhat else do you vhant to tell me?" Over the days, North had adapted to Jack's sarcasm and matched it with his own. Their relation progressed turning more into a father and son, both aware and accepting it. Jack missed having a father while North enjoyed the boy's company. It could get quite lonely only having Yetis and elves for company, when you couldn't really understand them.

Jack looked impressed. "Getting better with the sarcasm?" Jack remarked. "Indeed," North confirmed, happy the boy noticed, his growing vocabulary of beautiful sarcasm." Pound the end of it on the floor," North suggested. Puzzled Jack did as he was told. He watched in wonder as the stick glowed growing longer into what looked like... a staff?

"A staff?" Jack said twirling it around, hands touching every part. It was old to say the least, the top of it into a curve like a Shepard's staff. Nothing really special about it. Jack's power went flowing into the staff, the cracks glowing. "Hmm, dat was quite easy..." North muttered. "What? What was easy?" Jack asked. North tugged on his mustache, "Normally for others it vhould have taken a few days to transfer the magic, but it vasn't that hard for you... strange," North said.

"Beginners luck?" Jack offered. "Maybe..." North said uncertain. He waved it off. He and Jack spared, Jack easily winning on the first round. It started with a blast of ice and ended with it. They were only training so they didn't need to go all out. That could wait. "I think I like this," Jack smirked, admiring the staff. "You can keep it!" North said. "I alvays had trouble vith dat staff," he admitted. "Thanks," Jack replied, beaming. North returned the smile.

The moment was than ruined. Suddenly there was a tremor sending the Jack to the floor, while North quickly regained his balance. "Whats happening?" Jack shouted. "Come with me!" North shouted back. They both rushed heading under to the source of the shakes.

As they got down it was chaos. Yetis and elves were hurriedly rushing up to them, speaking in the untranslatable language, North somehow cooperating with. As the other crew members rushed to asses the situation North yelled.

"В тысячу сытый!"(1) Jack guessed it wasn't a good thing. Following the angry man, they ran down to the furnace. It wasn't functioning, losing its glow as the embers slowly dieing out. "Now it chooses the time to die on us," North muttered angrily. He kicked it hard, leaving a dent, mumbling Russian words that Jack couldn't hear or interpret in english.

Not really wanting to intrude but knowing he had to he asked the obvious. "What now?" North looked at him, eyebrow furrowed. Than his expression cleared, eyes bright with a new solution. "Phil are we close to the sky lands?" he called. The Yeti nodded, signing that they were quite close.

"Change of plans! We're going to the sky lands!" North commanded. His crew scrambled to follow the captains orders, setting the boat on the course to the new destination. "Why are we going there?" Jack asked, unsure of the new plan. "We are going to pay an old friend of mine a surprise visit," North chuckled, as if knowing a secret. Jack sighed, "Oh yay," he said, tone dull. "Don't worry, it won't be long," North said, mentally laughing at Jack's face. Jack wasn't so sure. This was going to be a long journey. Fate was once again making a new direction for them. Again.

(1)= A thousand curses

**A/N: Wow that took me a while. Anyone leave your comments down below. They brighten my day!**


	5. Whole New World

Disclaimer: I don't any of the characters of The Rise of the Guardians. It belongs to Dream Works and William Joyce.

**A/N: Hey again! I am going to introduce another part of the team to the story! Can you guess who? Anyway enjoy! Also when North talks I decided to add word, to emphasis his accent. So the words aren't misspelled (I'm actually quite a good speller).  
**

* * *

The only way to have friends is to be one ― Ralph Waldo Emerson

o0o

Jack was lounging on the deck. Bored, he played with his frost, making it dance on his fingers. When were they going to get there? True, Jack sounded like a kid, but there was literally nothing to do. He sighed, blowing out his bangs, watching them drift back into place. He let out a long sigh.

"North, I thought it would be close," Jack moaned childishly. He heard chortles coming from the top, where North was steering the ship. "Patience little one," he answered. Jack leaned further in the make shift hammock, trying to make himself comfortable. How long would this take? North did say it was close. It didn't make any sense. As he pondered his thoughts he saw something out of the corner of his eye, darting around.

Capturing Jacks attention, he turned his eye. He approached the edge of the ship where he last saw it. He leaned a bit closer, looking at the clear blue water. There was nothing. Wait what was that? Jack couldn't see what it was, but he could see a faint outline. A type of fish? Bending his front half almost until he was almost out of the boat, squinting at the water. His sensible side was fighting against him, but Jack paid no heed. He was about to lean back when he was met…. with a stream of water; effectively soaking Jack. Coughing, Jack was now doused from head to toe. He jumped back, now mad at whoever got him wet. Was there a prankster besides him?"Hey! Who did that?" No answer came. Than a loud clicking was heard. Now wary, Jack walked over to the rail.

The water was still again. "Hello?" Jack said, hiding his anger. The water was still, until a figure leaped out. Jack backpedaled, almost tripping over his feet. He looked up, ignoring the sun's harsh rays. It was what appeared as a... dolphin? Jack had seen one once but never interacted with one before. They fascinated him, and they soon became a favorite creature. The water splashed against Jack, his hair now dripping. "You just wanted attention, didn't you?" Jack said, fury dissipating. It was a bit cute now that he thought about it. It acted almost as if a child, wanting attention.

The dolphin chirped happily, producing a range of many sounds emitting from it's mouth. Jack grinned back. He let out a whistle, letting it go from low to high. The dolphin did a back flip before letting out a high whistle, as if communicating with the boy. Dolphins are very smart creatures, almost human like, Jack however didn't get to know that. He had drooled on that page, in his sleep. Jack continued whistling a tune as the dolphin seemed to sing with him. The two continued the duet, until Jack's mouth was beginning to feel sore. When the song ended he decided to talk to it, at least to keep them both engrossed.

"How are you doing, today?"

A head cock and than a nod, the creature splashing happily.

"I'll take it that your day is going well?"

Another nod and a high pitch click.

" Do you have a name?"

A few blinks and the a rapid shook of the head.

"Well, what do you're friends call you?"

A series of low clicks.

"Clicker?"

A head shake and another low click.

"Whistle?"

Another head shake and a torrent of clicks, mixing together.

"Happy?"

Jack evaded a wave of water that was sent his way.

"Okay! Okay! Just lemme think..."

For a long time the two lapsed in silence.

"I have nothing."

The dolphin let out a series of rapid clinking, then dropping in the water multiple times as if feigning dieing.  
Jack laughed at the dolphin's action. "Okay, clam down!" he laughed. The mammal did, sulking a bit in the water, eyes almost glaring in a pouting manner. It was just like a little kid. If the kid was gray, bald, and couldn't talk. Quite adorable, don't you agree.

"If I can't figure out your name, can I give you a nickname?"  
The mammal seemed to think for a while. Than it looked up agreeing with a single click. Jack confirmed that as a yes. "Hmm... what would you prefer?" Jack asked politely.  
The dolphin titled its head from side to side, staring at Jack, a bit like a confused puppy would do.

"How about... Echo?" "Yeah that has a nice ring to it!" Jack laughed. The dolphin happy to have a nickname, did a few flips in the air to show its appreciation. Jack enjoyed the show his little friend was putting on. It was simple, but the little dolphin wanted to give him a show. As soon as Echo was finished, Jack applauded enthusiastically. Echo mimicked Jack, clapping her front fins together, seemed a bit please with the results her watcher gave her.

"It was great!" Jack commented. The dolphin did a little bow, before it shrieked. It than dove under swimming to wherever it was going. "Wha―" A hand came down turning Jack. It was North. "Jack ve are finally here!" The loud Russian declared. Jack a bit disappointed that Echo swam away didn't respond. North noticed his expression and patted his back," Don't vorry, you'll have time to see vour friend again! "Vright now I want you to meet one of my friends."

o0o

They both got off the ship, they started walking, Jack not really paying attention. Clumsily, Jack got out legs wobbling from the time on the ship. His feet had adjusted to the ship, but not the ground. He fell and than wobbly got up, using a tree. He looked over at the North, to see if he was struggling like him. He wasn't standing tall, a bright glint in his eyes. "How come you aren't falling over like me?" Jack said, a bit irked. North just gave him a broad smile," You get use to it,". "Now lets get going," he said marching up a steep mountain. Jack sighed managing to stand without the tree. He stepped at a nice pace until his legs finally decided to cooperate to the new ground. He followed behind North, looking at the scenery. It was beautiful tropical rainforest, flourishing with many creatures; abiotic or biotic. Jack let his eyes wander over the thick canopies of the trees. They were still traveling upwards, Jack feet slowly starting to feel sore. He entertained himself with the sights, counting tress, until North halted Jack to stop.

Which he did, bumping into the back of the to see why they stopped, he glanced over the man's shoulder. The sky? What were they standing on? It felt as if they were floatin―. Jack gasped.

They were. Well they were standing on a levitating platform. How? How were they in the sky? But they were just on the ground! Jack looked back to see that the boat was still in the sea, docked up at the shore. "What? How?" Jack fumbled for words. "Vhell it was very easy, ve just docked and we transported here, " North said, chuckling at Jack's expression. "That still didn't explain how we got up here," Jack remarked."You were busy talking to dat dolphin that when ve left the boat, you didn't even notice being transported, " North said. "Also you were to busy looking at the tress,"."They're just trees." Jack lazily sighed at the man's narrow minded perception. "So are we safe?" Jack asked, shifting uneasily.

The man only laughed. "Try it out! Fly" he said. Abruptly, he shoved Jack out into the open sky. "I'M FALLING! FALLING... falling?" Jack opened his eyes. He was laying in mid air. As if there was an invisible glass separating him from the ground. What sorcery was this? "I don't know whether to be happy to be alive or surprised that I'm still alive," Jack said sitting up in mid air, looking around to see if this was really true. North stepped beside him. "See? Solid!" he said, stomping on it as if to prove his point. Jack grabbed his foot, clinging on it.

"Don't do that! It might break!" he frantically said. "Bah! Nonsense! It vhould have broken a long time ago!" North convivially snorted. "If you already knew it wouldn't break, why didn't you tell me before you threw me?" Jack asked, feeling indignant. "You're reaction vhould be funny! Couldn't pass the chance," North jubilantly replied. Jack huffed indifferent.

"Is the city invisible or something?" Jack claimed, his eyes looking for anything. North groaned, smacking his hand to his forehead. "Ah, I forgot!" Jack looked at the Russian as he searched his pockets. Triumphantly he brought out a vial filled with a translucent substance. It had a silver tint to it, shimmering when it moved with the bottle. "Is that powder?" Jack said, examining it.

"It is a type of powder that lets you see what can't be seen," North expertly said. Motioning for Jack to come closer, he toke the cork off of the precisely let out a small amount oh his hand. If he was off by just a smidge he could make Jack permanently blind. "Come a vit closer," he urged. Jack did as he was told. North than... blew the dust into his eyes.

An intense burning sensation seared Jack's eyes. It was as if someone attempted to sear out his eyes, and only got his retina's. He hissed, wiping out his eyes. "Why did you do that?" Jack snapped "And what is this made out of?" . "Elves saliva―" North started before being interrupted. "Never mind! No thank you!" Jack already freaked out at 'elves spit'. He didn't want to know what was on the list, or he would probably have many nightmares. "Look now," North ordered. Jack still rubbing his eyes, looked to where North was pointing. His eyes no longer aching, broadened at the sight pupils becoming large from the spell.

"Wow..." Jack breathed. Standing before him was floating pillars, all somehow connected, linking each other through the sky. If you squint, you could see that what was connecting them all together. Now that he looked closed he saw that the pillars were actually individual buildings, (it kinda looks like Tooth's palace only imagine it way bigger).

"Its a whole world hiding, from everyone's sight..." "Yes," North agreed with Jack. "So, where do we go? I mean we could get lost here," Jack said gesturing to the magnificent world. "Ve should head to the palace by the queen," North announced. "The queen?" Jack questioned. "Yes the queen," North replied. "Why?" Jack asked. "She will help us," North said. "Whatever you say," Jack complied.

Steadily they made their way up, taking the steps from the ladder one at a time. They focused on marching up. "So who's your friend?" Jack said conversationally. "The commander of this fair place," North told Jack. "Sound's.. nice," Jack said. "Yes," North said, looking back. Jack turned his head, "Where is everyone? I thought cities were suppose to have civilians?" North turned his head back, focusing on the steps," Probably asleep or a tradition," he insured Jack. "Yeah.." the boy said raffishly.

After a whole lot of walking and some light conversation, they came to the highest and biggest pillar. It was obvious that the leader lived here. The grand arches and the little pinpoint details all decorated. It looked like it took a millennium. Probably did. They stood looking at the huge doors, Jack uneasy. North looked over and shrugged. "Vhat are ve waiting for? An invitation?" North bellowed. He harshly forced the doors open... to be tackled on the ground by something Jack couldn't name. But whatever it was it didn't look happy to see them. "North!" Jack cried out.

**A/N: A cliffie OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. Review if you want.**

**Bye! **

**Phi-Bunny **


	6. Of Pixie Dust and the Past

Disclaimer: I don't any of the characters of The Rise of the Guardians. It belongs to Dream Works and William Joyce

**A/N: Hi everybody. I had a fortune cookie tell me to write. It said 'Use your abilities at this time to stay focused on your goal. You will succeed'. MY FOOD IS TALKING TO ME. Its probably telling me to probably update more. So that's exactly what I'm doing.**

* * *

"The best way to find out if you can trust somebody is to trust them."  
― Ernest Hemingway

o0o

Jack rushed to help North, his staff poised when he realized North was... laughing? Why? What? Jack stopped and stood there unsure of what to do. Thankfully, he didn't have to stand there for long. "Baby Tooth get off him!" the beast whipped its head and bounded to the owner. Now Jack caught a quick glimpse. It looked be a dragon/ bird mix... of some sort. Jack turned to face the speaker of the voice.

A girl maybe a few years older than him stepped out. She had fair skin, her mahogany hair braided bohemian; loose strands of wavy hair framing her heart shape face. A golden head circlet hanging on her head, a pendent in the middle. She wore a jade top, her sleeves puffed out, slipping down to show her shoulders. At the end of her flare shirt were little diamonds that swayed with her movement. She wore a velvet long skirt that also had bigger gems at the hem, ruffles fanning out like a flower. It covered her legs, her feet barely peeking out. Her shoes were arabian like, beads into small patterns.

On her wrists, ankles, forearms were several bracelets and bangles, mostly golden some different. Around her neck she wore a few necklaces, which gleamed brightly. A light turquoise sash was wrapped around her waist. There were two other sashes (shorter and thinner) that were attached to her wrist like earrings hanged, whipping around. Amethyst eyes were looking at North. "Oh North it's just you!," her eyes sparkled. "Everyone, it's okay!"

The city burst open with life the townspeople coming out, doing whatever they were doing before. They were hiding, when they came but once their queen said it was okay they could come out. They were dead loyal to her. Jack realized that they all had wings of different, colors, sizes, and shapes. They were fairies? Explains how their homes were so clustered and were in the air. Like a large colonies... of bees. Yeah. He was such a genius.

"Oh who's that with you?" Jack snapped out of his pondering and was met face to face with that... thing. Jack gulped, trying to not show fear. If he didn't show fear it wouldn't eat him, he hoped. It only stared at him breathing out, breath blowing back Jack's hair. Fantastic. Unexpectedly, she opened her mouth filled sword like teeth, really jagged swords... and licked Jack. He relaxed and didn't even bother moving his hair, that was now wet again. "Aww, she likes you. She usually doesn't take well to strangers," she cooed. "Except me, everyone one loves me, " North proudly said.

She cleared her throat. "Any way, who are you?" she asked courteously. Jack composed himself, even though the creature that was affectionately rubbing against him, purring almost cat-like. "Jackson Overland Frost," he said respectively.

"Queen Toothiana, Just call me Tooth! You have great teeth!, "she said delightfully. "Ummm. Thanks..." Jack didn't really want to say, but the beast was making him uncomfortable and also the weird comment on his teeth. It was usual his face or body, or everything by his admirers. Seeing the winter boy's awkwardness Tooth giggled.

"Oh sorry!" she apologized. Tooth whistled, Baby Tooth raising up her head and ran back to her owner chirping at her owner, as if telling her about Jack. "Don't worry, she's particularly harmless," she assured. Practically? Jack kept note of that."Exactly what is she? If you don't mind me asking..." Jack trailed off.

"Oh not at all. She's a breed between a Phoenix and Quetzalcoatl (look them up, and boom you have a visual aid). She's very rare and she's my best friend," Tooth said, passionately. The hybrid dragon looked up, eyes filled with compassion for her mistress. Tooth looked up, face set serious. "Now what was it that you wanted?" she inquired. "Vhat? I can't visit an old friend?" he said shrugging. "What is it?" she inquired again.

"Vhell our vurnace broke down, and ve need to fix it," the treasure hunter said truthfully. She sighed and then smiled shaking her head. "Follow me," she said turning.

Jack caught a glimpse of her wings. They seemed to be a translucent with many colors. They seemed longer than the townspeople's. Maybe because she came from royalty? Jack couldn't confirm it because her wings were flapping in a blur. Almost hummingbird like. What was most interesting was that her wings seemed in different shades of colors, opal. Almost as if it was a stain glass window pattern, creating an artwork on her back. She was like a living painting, full of color and designs.

They followed after her, the doors to the palace shutting behind them.

Inside the interior was spacious. All around them openings without doors fanned out. Presumably, they leaded to many other passages spreading out. Vast stairs going upwards and down leading up or under. It seemed endless. A person could get lost, if not familiar with the surroundings.

In a larger sense it was colony, the head quarters here. Right now they were standing in what seemed like a living room. There were plenty of plush chairs and couches all crammed together, pillows piled high. There were other things that looked like the basic things, tables and decorations, but given a bit of a Southeast Asian twist. The whole room looked as if a rainbow was murdered, all the colors somehow mixing together. A couple of chandeliers hanged from the high ceiling, all having shards of different colored stain glass.

Afternoon light shined through, reflecting on the shards, creating splashes of colors. A soft breeze turned them, making the colors dance. It really was elegant, with a messy side to it. It actually tied the room together.

"Please, make yourself at home! I'll be back soon!"

With that she flew off, looking for any free workers. Jack plopped down on the plush couch sinking in, letting the dragon smother him with fondness. He rubbed her head, feeling the texture of feathers and scale. Surprisingly it was pleasant. She rumbled contentment, curling around him and the couch. "Looks like you're popular with the ladies," North stated jokingly, sitting in the chair. "Don't hate me because I'm irresistible," Jack smirked. North only scoffed, reclining in the chair.

A couple loud shriek was heard, echoing around the room. The two men whipped their heads, looking for the source from where the sound came from. A crowd of girls flew towards them, Jack in particular. They all stared up at him expectantly, as if waiting for him to burst in flames. It was awkward to say the least.

It was a bunch of Tooth clones, all probably around the age of really early teenage years. Maybe even around Grace's age. Jack felt a pang of homesickness. He shoved it down, facing the girls. They only stared at each other filled with excitement and confusion. Finally a timid girl shuffled forward, blushing. "Are... are you really Jack Frost?" A pause. Jack wanted to leave them on edge. He then smiled, "Alive and living, right in front of you."

The girls repeated their shrieking, some saying 'He actually is!' or 'I thought it was fake', somewhere along the lines of those words. Immediately, they asked him a outburst of questions, all asking them at different times and speeds.  
Jack overwhelmed with the sudden questions couldn't answer; he couldn't even answer to people asking him out. It was as if his whole fan base attacked him all at once. Fan girls. You gotta love them. Frostitutes in particular.

"Hey you should come play with us!" one of them suggested. "Yea!" they all said, some even squealing. "C'mon," they encouraged, hands tugging on his and his clothes, attempting to float away with him. "Ummm... I don't know..." he said nervously. "Aw!" they chorused. Jack looked to North for help, but the captain was facing away, avoiding his eyes innocently.

Seeing he would be no help, Jack gave up letting the little fairies carry him away. He glared back at North. When they returned back to the ship, he would throw the milk and cookies overboard. Soon. He felt himself suddenly being forced to sit down. "Make over comes first!" they chanted bring out all sorts of feminine things. And what seemed to be glitter. Yay. Glitter. Jack smiled approvingly at the girls, but was mentally screaming at himself. They promised they would make him 'beautiful'. He wasn't so sure about that.

o0o

Tooth flew back as fast as she could. She had made up her mind, and ask North for a request. She spotted the Russian absentmindedly stoking the head feathers of the hybrid dragon. It was snoring rather loudly, chirping softly in her sleep. "Where's Jack?" she asked, looking around. North chuckled, "He went to go play with vour sisters," he said.

"That's nice of him," she happily said, sitting down on the couch, sinking in. " Indeed," North chuckled again. Tooth swore she saw a glint in his eyes. It looked like... trouble. She took note of that. "Anyway, right now they are repairing it," she said. "Vhen vhill it be done?" North ardently catechize. "It was nothing serious, it just overloaded. It'll be fixed by tomorrow morning," she informed, smoothing her skirt. The man looked satisfied, leaning back as if a weight was lifted of his chest.

She wringed her hands restlessly, before she placed them on her skirt crumpling up the ridges. "North, I have a request," she stated clearly. North's eyebrows raised, before he raised his hand for her to continue. "I've decided that I want to come with you guys," she proclaimed. North stroked his beard, "Are vou sure?" Tooth nodded.

"It's been a long time since I left. My advisers recommended me to take some time off, while they took charge. After my parents passed...they said I've been too dedicated," she said. "But I'm prepared and so can I go!" she pleaded before North could open his mouth. His words turned into a smile, "I'd never thought vou vhould actually leave vour palace."

She smiled radiantly."There's always a chance for it to happen, sooner or later." They sat enjoying the fire's warmth, Tooth positive to go. But they were interrupted as a couple of Tooth's siblings rushed in. "Come look at our masterpiece!" they joyously said, jumping up and down. Tooth sighed wondering what problem she faced. As she walked along with the girls, North followed. He couldn't miss this either.

They entered the room that all her younger sister's all shared. There was no mess. Unless the mess was named Jack. He was telling the girl's stories, waving his hands in the air, expressing it. The girl's were all captivated by him, they didn't even notice all hushed, Jack stopping his story. The girls whined before they realized the others. North was slightly thwarted but still found it rather amusing.

"Girls, what did you do to Jack?" she asked, trying not to laugh. "We made him more beautiful!" one piped up. "More beautiful!" they repeated. Tooth look at Jack.

Aside from the rainbow glittered and pigtails he looked rather decent. He was dressed in a navy zip up sleeveless shirt, silver designs embroidered at the collar and bottom. The collar cupped out, creating a sort cup style. He had black pants covered by high boots with laces. A midnight short cape was around his shoulders; gloves covering his hands. He looked like a prince from a story book.

"Girls, where'd you get the clothes?" She interrogated, suspicious. "From one of the guest's wardrobe," a group of girls said. "You did a pretty good job at making him beautiful," Tooth complimented. North gave a thumbs up and Jack grinned. "I agree," he said. The girls feeling proud of their work puffed out their chests. They all just cooed at their work at Jack, complimenting him, while Jack took it like a man, oblivious to the loud snickering from the elder teenagers.

Than one yawned.

Than another.

Another.

Another.

Yawning is very contagious, especially when they were all clustered together.

Realizing that it was way pass their bed time Tooth ushered them into their beds. "Sleep now!" she whispered in a motherly tone. The little girls made no struggle all falling asleep in a matter of seconds. Soon the room was filled with soft snores, moonlight lighting the room. Sweet dreams of their own princes sweeping them off their feet pranced around in their heads. Tooth quickly flew up, kissing each one on the head whispering a sweet 'good night'. She and the boys sneaked out, leaving the door open, Tooth knowing they were afraid of the dark. Just in case.

They returned to the living room, all sitting in their places; Tooth sitting in a chair, North a recliner, and Jack on a couch. Content Jack asked a question that was on his mind. "Where are your mother and father?" he said casually. So far from what he'd seen and heard he hadn't seen a man or woman of an older age, which looked even related to Tooth or her siblings.

Tooth stiffened a bit, the action caught by North."I don't vreally th―" "No. It's okay," she reassured. Jack meanwhile felt a half puzzled and clueless. He looked interested, while she explained.

"My mother, Rashmi and my father, Haroom both died giving their lives for me. My mom was a fairy but my father was a human. He was looking with his hunting partner, a maharaja (creature that couldn't be killed by flying elephants) majestic creature for sport and was leaded here by a machine."

"The elephants guarded the palace, they still do. They were going to kill the elephants, but the maharaja had a different idea. The fairies. The maharaja raised his bow while my father tried to command him to stop. He paid no heed." She took a look of Jack's disgusted expression, before continuing.

He leapt in front of them and take the blow. The fairies were baffled at the man's intention, until they realized what he intended to do: to protect them. My mother feeling sympathy touched his wound, using her healing to heal it.

His friend left with a brief warning, the fairies sparing his life from my father's pleading of his former friend. They fell in love, my mom losing her position and wings when she first touched my father. But that didn't matter. They got wedded and lived in the palace. Soon I was born, but it wasn't what they really expected, than my sisters, but they stayed in the castle. My sisters were conceived by magic, my parents keeping them safe inside my mother's birthplace, Punjam Hy Loo . "

Seeing Jack's lost expression she attempted to clear it up better for him.

See, I was actually borne mortal. But when I lost my last tooth, I sprouted these", she gestured to her wings." At first I was exhilarated, the feeling of flying and making my friends smile," she said a soft smile, as if remembering the fond memory. Than it darkened.

"But the parents of the children were afraid of me. They ordered the best hunters to capture me. I hid in the sanctuary of the trees, waiting for it to calm down, my parents moving deep in the jungle, sneaking out to make sure I was okay as well as the children. The animal's comforted me, and I could communicate with them by my mother's trait passed down.

"At the time, the children lied for me and denied everything to keep my whereabouts unknown. Still the village didn't give up. But there was one person that was the most vicious. He was named the Mysterious Hunter. He threatened to kill my parents. The animals told me, and I rushed out. But my parents would not let me be caught by the greedy hands of the town's people. I couldn't even get within a staring distance, without being attacked."

She took a breath before going on. It still hurt. Talking about it. It always did.

"The village was corrupted, the mob attacking everything. I tried lifting them over the mob, but they were too much. My father threw me a bag telling me it would protect and comfort me. Then they told me to let go."

Jack let out an exclamation of surprise, mouth open, while North had a solitude expression, eye's dark. Tooth crumpled up her skirt than smoothed it out, only to repeat it. It was a bad habit. Really she should stop. But she didn't. She continued, her hands moving restlessly.

"I was confused at first. But their eyes and voices were strong... for me. I let go, fleeing. I screamed it echoing when I heard another scream echoing back. It was the Mysterious Hunter. I knew that he would either be called by me or I killed by him. Sitting in a tree, I still did not cry, though it felt like I was being broken inside and out. I realized I never looked inside the bag. I opened it and found a note with a ruby box made from the arrow that almost killed my parents. Inside was an enchanted tooth, the note saying to only use it in a life-death situation. "

"I still did not cry. I remained in the forest, sleeping with the tooth under my pillow at nights, comforted. I soon grew to hate my wings. If I never had them, they would still be alive. None of this would happen, for those accursed wings. The animals and children tried comforting me, but I felt so sad. So sad."

"Years passed when I noticed I didn't age, but the children did. Some lost their innocence and goodness. So I collected their teeth in hopes of the future that they would be reminded of their deeds. The children still feared for my safety, so they hid the teeth under the pillows, while in return I left diamonds and treasure. But the parents grew more suspicious of the gems that showed up."

"Knowing I was behind it they planned a trap to try to catch me. In my nightly rounds I was delivering a boy a present. I still remember his name. Akela, I had a great present for him, for losing his front teeth. But when I flew through the window I was ambushed by the Mysterious Hunter. I grew mad, and just wanted to end him right there and right now. But he was a coward. The walls came crashing down, and I realized I was in a cage. Not a room. They had catched me."

Her eyes softened, but never wavered. He voice didn't either. "I remember the parents cheering loudly while I was trapped in a cage. But the children, they were devastated. They begged their parents to let me go. But they were consumed by greed, willing to accept the riches they were promised. That was the last time I saw the village. Their faces were streaming with tears, all of them screaming over me. But their own parents paid no heed. It made me feel disgusted, me by making them cry and their parents too greedy to realize their child to be are suppose make their child happy. Not the opposite. It doesn't make sense, "Tooth sighed, shaking her head.

"For days we traveled my attempts of escaping feeble. I soon listened, not with my ears and realized that the animals were following me. They were waiting for the right time to free me. They stayed well hidden until we got to my mother's birthplace. The elephants were there defending, the other animals telling them about the hunters. The man stepped forward and confirmed they would not attack, since they had half-breed daughter of Haroom and Rashmi.

"A gust of wind came out and I knew it was my sister's silent warning. Then I heard their voices chanting softly and sharply' Why cage our dear sister? Where be our mother and father? What trick of men do you bring us? What do you seek from us?' The man finally pulled back his hood to reveal... that he was a monkey."

Jack would have laughed, but the story was so serious he focused on every word the queen said. The fire crackled loudly in the background, illuminating their faces ghostly. The wind howled as if listening to her words.

"His men too. He was once the old friend of my father but was now the King of the Monkeys. He had his revenge on my parents, so he would have his revenge on me. Then he raised his bow to kill me, aiming straight to my heart. But before he could finish, I held up the box I was hiding so well, inside my pockets. I remembered my life with my parents, all the memories..."

She glanced off a bit before she caught herself going on. "The cage was gone and was surrounded by my little sisters. I didn't know there were so many. They created a tornado, leaving them in the dark as their torches distinguished. The animal's raced forward and they all fought. Overwhelmed by everyone who wanted to protect me, I raced forward taking the savage animal by the throat."

"I could have ended it right there. He had to pay. He had to." Her face looked almost, a bit evil the fire licking at the night. "I was tempted, my rage overpowering my other emotions, but something stopped me. My memories. Memories of Mom and Dad. So I decided to let the jungle decide his fate. I let him go."

"I flew up to my sisters meeting them for the first time. You could hear his screams all the way to the moon. But I paid no attention. It was done. They welcomed me with open arms, overjoyed to finally meet me. They asked how our parents died and we mourned their lost. Together we collect the teeth of the innocent, leaving treasures. We've been residing in this palace. I am the queen and I am devoted to keeping the innocence of the children. Every single one."

Jack felt condemned. So there was such a thing called a 'tooth fairy'. He felt bad that he hadn't believed. "I'm sorry." She looked up, "No it's okay. They gave me a purpose to live. It's as simple as that. It's already done," she stated. She raised her eyes. "If you really think about it, it's a blessing. If this never happened, I would have never met my sisters. But still it could have ended better. Or worst." She was right on both of those things.

There was a tense silence before, Jack started talking. "Do you want these clothes back? I mean it is yours..." he meekly said, "No keep it, as a memory of your stay here," she answered. "Thank you, I'll take proper care of it," he said. She nodded, grinning gleefully. With the tense thickness gone they could all relax. Jack laid out on the couch.

"I'm sleeping here," he yawned. "Jack! You can't sleep on the couch its improper!" Tooth scolded. He creaked open a eye, "Too lazy," he then closed it, ignoring the outside world. She tsked loudly and left the boy to sleep. Inside, he was happy that she was back in her mood, a happier mood despite her sad past. The queen turned to North to help her, but the man was loudly snoring.

Rubbing her temples, she decided to call it a night. She draped a blanket across both of them. It was the least she could do. Not really wanting to be alone she settled herself down in her chair, curling into a tight ball as she drifted into a deep slumber. This would be her first adventure.

(P.S Jack's previous clothes from before was like the one in his past life from the movie).

**A/N: I decided to base it off Tooth's back story (go look it up, it's so depressing but beautifully told). I made a few adjustments to it, to fit the plot. Right now it is about 4 in the morning. I have to get some shut eye. I'll edit this later. Review!**


	7. Fortunes Do Say

Disclaimer: I don't any of the characters of The Rise of the Guardians. It belongs to Dream Works and William Joyce. I don't own Bunnymund gijinka (humans with tails or ears and sharp teeth and claws that stuff).

**A/N: Hi everyone. I'm sorry I could only update once. I was baking cupcakes for the first time! Yay! This chapter is what you guys been waiting for. Especially you Night-Fury 1! This is for you. So enjoy! Treading into jackrabbit territory now...**

* * *

"There is never a time or place for true love. It happens accidentally, in a heartbeat, in a single flashing, throbbing moment."  
― Sarah Dessen, _The Truth About Forever_

o0o

Jack awoke, quickly feeling something heavy laying on him. He groaned inwardly, knowing it was the cluster of fan girls. He creaked open his eyes and was right. But it was just a single fan girl. A really large fan girl. Not even a fan girl. More like a fan dragon. Jack groaned, Baby Tooth lifting her head to only cock it to the side. He knew he couldn't escape this situation."Good morning," Jack said, yawning afterwards. She chirped and rubbed her head against Jack. He smiled drowsily, yawning.

"Could you please get off me?" he said, using puppy eyes (his puppy eyes, were so convincing). Straight away the dragon obeyed, tail waving happy to do something that Jack asked as simple as that.

Letting out his breath, Jack rubbed his chest. "Thanks," he smiled. Droning, she laid down on the floor, continuing her nap. Jack patted her head in thanks, and stood up, folding his blanket and arranged the pillows in the same place as before. Jack looked around, to see if anyone was near.

The girls weren't around (thankfully) and North and Toothiana weren't either. He walked out looking for the queen and treasure hunter, shutting the doors. He found them talking blissfully. The sky was a cloudless blue, creatures flying occasionally through it. The sun flared luminously, baring down on the city. "Hey you two," he said, padding over. "Oh hey Jack," Tooth waved once, as North smiled. "Finally see dat vour awake," North chuckled.

"Now we can leave," Tooth said brightly, wings flapping a faster, buzzing in anticipation. Jack raised one of his eyebrows. "We?" he repeated. He then noticed that the woman had a couple decent sized bags, things bulging out. Two delicate looking swords hung at her side, polished recently. North chuckled a bit forced, as Tooth wringed her hands. "Tooth is coming along," he declared.

Jack shrugged, "Fine by me, as long as there's someone to look after the palace," he said. What he really meant were the girls. Tooth understanding nodded sternly, "Yes, my adviser's are to attend to the palace." Jack nodded, smiling," Than welcome to the crew," he greeted. "I'm honored," she said correspondingly. "Vhell, let's go," North whirled heading down. Slowly they descended down, the boys making their way down the ladders, as Tooth flew with them.

While they were walking, they decided to kill the time by talking.

"So what's it like being not seen? With the invisibility and all," Jack appealed. "It's nice. Only a hand full of trust-worthy people can visit," she told him. "We like our way of living, it gives us a sort of secretive method of living. The elephants protect us," Tooth said, waving to the flying elephants.

"I feel ya," Jack agreed. "We live in a small town that's nice and basically normal, despite the magic," Jack divulged. "Just like my home land," North put in. They all laughed awkwardly before they lapsed in silence, thinking about their homes, all feeling homesick (even though Tooth hadn't left yet, she missed the comfort of her palace and sisters).

Before they knew it they had reached the ship. There was no backing out now. No cowards here. They all boarded the ship, Tooth turning her head looking at all the details and members on the ship. "It'll ve fun!" North boomed. "Don't worry they'll be okay," Jack reassured. Tooth relaxed at her friends' words.

"Aw, thank you guys!" she said, her voice close to cooing like a fan girl.

"No problem," North answered. "Now ve are off!" Cutting off the rope that connected them to the dock they sailed off towards the ocean. Tooth gasped, "Hey look!" It was just the sea. "What?" North and jack said in unison. "They're waving!" Tooth said, worried. Looking closer, they saw the faint outlines of the sisters, waving and jumping crazily, wings in motion.

"What if something's wrong? What if there was an ambush? What i―"

"Tooth stop with the 'what ifs', "North said exasperated. "There is either a 'is' or a 'not'," he said.

"Besides they're screaming 'Have a nice vacation', Jack pointed out. Sure enough the children were all cheering, jumping on Baby Tooth's back, to get a better view.

"Bye! Be good my sweet tooth's," she yelled out to them, waving madly. Baby Tooth roared her good bye, the dragon's farewell echoing as the girls with her laughed.

"That includes you too!" Tooth hollered. The said dragon pouted, groaning in displeasure. The crew waved back as the sky city drifted out of sight, as they sailed father into the deep blue. They could no longer see the fairies silhouettes or Tooth's beloved palace. Tooth sighed, "I hope they'll be okay," she mumbled.

"You should be worried more about yourself," Jack laughed. "You're right," Tooth said laughing with him. They stared out in the sea, wondering about what would happen next. "Tooth where'd you say your cousin lived?" North shouted from the wheel. "A bit more east," she shouted back. North nodded veering, east.

"Cousin?" Jack asked. "Yea, it's my cousin's birthday today, and I finally decided to visit her. They're going to be surprised!" Tooth explained. "I thought we were supposed to go on with the journey... but I suddenly stopped caring," Jack announced. "Atta boy!" North praised. Jack sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He still needed to work on his sense of sarcasm.

o0o

By early afternoon they left the ship, docking it on a tree. The trio left venturing into the wilderness. Unlike the sky city civilians, it seemed that Tooth's relatives, lived deep in the forest. "If I remember correctly... They should be right here!" Tooth declared, holding down the map. They all looked only to be faced with a... tree?

"Ugh!" she said, stamping her feet. "Tooth are you sure it's right..." North started. "We've been lost for hours," Jack finished for him. They had had been ever since they left the safeness of the ship, worried what lived in this vast forest. So far they didn't meet anything that had a face, and it seemed the only thing alive was themselves and the plant life.

She tugged on a lock of her loose bangs. "I'm positive, the map directed me right here," she replied. "You sure it's up to date?" North offered. She blew her hair out of her face, "Positive again," she mocked.

While the two discussed the map, Jack noticed a mark on the tree. An X? No it was a hole? Jack leaned in. It was more like a tunnel, "Guys?" he asked. "What?" they snapped at him. He cringed, "I think I found a good secret," he said, pointing in the hole. They made their way toward him.

"A hole?" North said, looking down the dark tunnel."Yes, a hole," Tooth restated. "Bah, it is just a hole, a person can't live in a hole," North claimed. "Maybe it's enchanted," Tooth said back. Meanwhile Jack stood behind them. He rolled his eyes, before walking towards them.

"Hey guys?" he said again. "What?!" they said aggravated. Jack smiled, "Bye." Before they could comprehend the winter boy's words, he pushed them down the hole, ignoring their screams of surprise. He jumped in after them, whooping loudly, (imagine that scene for Alice in Wonderland or Totoro and you got a pretty good image of what happened.)

Tumbling out, they all landed in a heap, groaning. Jack however more precise, landing on his feet. "Jack! Why'd you do that?" Tooth scolded. "Ve could have died!" North supplemented." But we didn't, so thank me later," he said lifting his head. They followed looking where he was gazing.

In a secluded part by a lake, was a Siheyuan (1). It was a humble looking one, cherry blossom trees surrounding it, easily giving it breathtaking scenery. Animals sounded happily all around, but were hidden in the trees. It was secretly thriving with life, underneath other normal senses. It was surrounded by trees, isolated by nature and its creations. It had a type of timeless wonderland feel to it, as if nothing there would age.

"This must be it," Tooth squealed. "No wonder we couldn't find it, it was hidden from eyes," North said. "But we did find it," Jack said proudly. Tooth darted up to the door knocking lightly, all waiting patiently. The door opened and a petite woman in a traditional hanfu (2). The colors were a light green, pink cherry blossoms stitched into the fabric, moving gracefully with the mild wind. Her hair was raven colored, and had a lighter skin tone compared to Tooth. Her hair was in an Asian styled bun, a cherry blossom pin in the back. She had vibrant tender bice (3) eyes.

"Oh, hello!" she bowed, Tooth returning it as did the guys. "Aunt Hua!" Tooth hugged the short woman. "I missed you and your bubbly aura," the lady laughed, patting her. "Still as joyful as ever," she smiled. Tooth smiled widely, letting go of her aunt. She looked behind her, noticing the others."And you brought guest. Come in," she urged, magenta wings adding a happy beat to every step.

Following Tooth's actions, they started taking off their shoes, placing them neatly at the base of the door. They entered the house. Nothing seemed out of place. It was neat, as if dust never existed. All the furniture looked stiff and uncomfortable to sit in, but not wanting to be rude they all sat down on what appeared to be the couch. They hide their distressed positions with polite smiles at the woman who welcomed them in her home.

"Make yourself comfortable, we don't have guests since this place is hidden and it can get lonely but it's fine," she said brightly, cramming it all in. Comfortable was out of the question. Shortly after they were settled and heard a door opened and faintly slammed; a man entered the room, with a little girl in tow. Presumably the cousin. He had blonde hair, styled in waves , silver eyes twinkling. He looked older by North by a few years, but not many. He had a plain red tangzhuang (4), tai chi pants (5) and slippers signaling that he probably practiced it.

Unlike his wife, he had no wings. He bowed and laughed when he saw them get up **(every time I meet an Asian adult, I have to bow. Traditional Asian ways. No disrespect. I'm Asian. So yeah...)**

"It's fine you don't need to bow," he said nicely. They sat back down, afflictive with the furniture. "So she did finally come," he said, grinning warmly. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Uncle..." "My name's Remo, but just call me Uncle please," he recommended. "My pleasure," she complied, elated that he didn't dislike her.

"Is that the birthday girl," Tooth excitedly asked, straining to get a better look of the little girl, as the others looked over her. The said mumbled, waking from her sleep. She yawned widely, Tooth squealed, chatting at the little girl's teeth that flashed for a moment. Doll-like jade eyes blinked at them, messy bangs hiding her right eye. Her hair was pulled back in twin buns, a two light blue big flower like accessories completely covering over them. She was also dressed in a festive tang (6) suit, though it looked modified as a dress. The color was spring like with splashes of it here and there.

Yep. Definitely related to Tooth."Daddy, who are they?" she asked sleepily, shifting nervously in her father's arms. "Sophie, this is your cousin Toothiana," he said tenderly. The child titled her head, mouth slightly opened in a silent gasp. It was silent before she giggled. "Really? She's too pretty to be related to me," she giggled happily. Tooth couldn't contain her shriek of happiness.

"She's my favorite! She's so cute, but now she's beyond ADORABLE~," Tooth said affectionately, stealing the little girl from her father, the proud parents sharing a special smile. The boys laughed at the display of affection, respecting their moment. "Someone told me you're the birthday girl," Tooth said. Sophie nodded enthusiastically, "I'm turning this much!" She held up five fingers, two on one, three on another. She could have used one but she hadn't comprehended it at the young age. That's adorable.

"Awe... well I got you a present," Tooth said, grinning as if she knew a secret. "Really? Really?! What?!" Sophie demanded, squirming to see if she could find it. Putting her down, Tooth leaned until she was eye-leveled with the child. Tooth reached and took off one of her many necklaces. It was shaped like a vial, a liquid moving inside."This necklace holds a special power," she whispered, grinning. "Power?" the girl questioned."Yes, to be strong," Tooth confirmed. "It'll never wear off because it's enchanted. It's one of my favorites, but you need it more than me since you're still growing," she smiled softly, placing the necklace over the child.

Sophie looked at it with wonder and amazement, softly holding it as if it would break at any moment. "It's mine?" she asked, looking up. "Of course, why wouldn't I have given it to you?" Tooth asked baffled. "Maybe a trick..." the child pouted "Oh no, it's yours. I promise," Tooth sweared. She was tackled in the air floating a few inches off the ground.

"I'll keep it safe, with all my heart! I promise too!~" Sophie laughed, periwinkle butterfly wings fluttering. "I'll hold you up to that," Tooth giggled, hugging the child back. Soon they floated back to the ground since Sophie's wing's weren't used to the weight. The boys felt guilty that they didn't have any presents when they both had an idea. They could give Sophie a presents of their own. Make nothing into something.

North stepped forward, "My name is North," he said kindly, eyes shining. Sophie grabbed on Tooth's skirt, a bit intimidated. She backed up behind Tooth. But North's happy demeanor did not change. "It's okay honey, he's a nice friend. He won't bite," Tooth coaxed "Yes, listen to your cousin," Aunt Hua insisted, her husband giving a wide smile of assurance.

North rummaged in his back pocket, pulling out something, still keeping the friendly pose. "What's that?" Sophie questioned, pointer finger aimed towards his hands, a tiny hand still on Tooth's skirt. "Why don't you come see?" he said mysteriously. Since Sophie had didn't interact with many people besides her family, she was afraid of how they would act. But North looked friendly enough. Besides the swords.

Sophie took a few seconds to glance back at her parents and Toothiana. Seeing their urging looks, she steeled her nerves and walked up. North leaned down, beckoning the kid. She approached slowly until she was right in front of him. "Can I see?" she asked shyly, containing her hidden excitement well. He opened his hands and she squealed. In his weathered hands was a plush bunny, white with blue markings.

"A toy version of a frost bunny?"A stuffed bunny! I love them! Can I have it?" Sophie asked, bursting out of her shell. North pleased by the girl's reaction. "Be my guest!" North chuckled handing her the doll, she gave a polite bow before cuddling it to death.

"Thank you mister," she said, hugging him quickly. North returned it chuckling, jolly that she wasn't afraid and token his gift. He loved loved the innocent young spark that children got when they were amazed.

Jack stepped forward. "My name's Jack," he said smiling nicely. Sophie not as intimidated as before, rushed up to him. "Do you have a present for me too?" she asked excitedly. The others laughed at her behavior. "Impatient aren't we?" Jack grinned."Mhm!" she said practically bouncing up and down. Jack cleared his throat. "Have you ever seen snow?" he said. Sophie stopped jumping, a confused look crossing her face.

"No..." she said, deflated, wings drooping. "Do you want to see some?" he asked, knowing what he was going to do. Her head and wings perked up, "Yes! Please, Jack?" Jack felt another jab of homesickness, but shoved it behind a smile. He looked over to the couple, asking with his eyes for permission. They nodded. "Okay, close your eyes..." he said."No peeking," he added, Sophie squeaking in surprise when she got caught.

Making sure her hands were over her eyes, no gaps and all, Jack conjured up some snow to lightly fall. The air became a bit chilly, but not to extreme. "You can open them," he said mischievously. Sophie dropped her hands and gasped aloud."Wow..." she said, looking at the lightly falling snow.

"This is snow?" she held out her hands, letting the snowflakes fall and dissolve in her hands. "Pretty much, you can make snow balls and fights. It's fun," Jack said. Sophie's eyes glowed, "Can I eat it?" she said cautiously. Jack a bit taken back at the questioned nodded, "Yea, just sick out your tongue." He exampled it, sticking out his letting it fall in his mouth. Sophie mimicked him, letting the snow melt on the tip of her tongue.

"It tastes cold!" she laughed. She hugged Jack, "Thank you," she said wings fluttering a bit. "You're welcome and Happy Birthday Sophie," he said returning the hug. Tooth awed as North smiled fatherly; parents thrilled Sophie wasn't as the snow melted, Aunt Hua stiffened. She said something in Chinese than slapped her forehead. "I forgot the tea, I'll be right back." she said, leaving with her husband as he tagged along.

They waited in the room, playing with Sophie telling her what it was like and generally making anything turn into a fun conversation. They all laughed and accepted the tea and treats that were given to them. "What are these?" Jack asked looking at the drink and food. "Green tea and fortune cookies," Tooth's aunt answered.

They all sat down on the floor, (the guests relieved they didn't need to sit in the dreaded couch). They sipped the tea quietly, blowing once or twice. It had a bitter but sweet taste, melting to the back of the throat. The herbal scent and flavor dulled their senses, relaxing all of them. Content, they cracked open their fortunes, the family ignoring the scraps of paper, eating just the dessert. However the guests didn't.

Jack new to it, looked the foreign treat. He flipped it back and forth, looking at it before popping it. He spat it out, a slip of parchment coming out. Intrigued, Jack looked at it before looking. There were words? He read them, and then blushed. Feeling eyes directed on him, he turned towards North, to change everyone's attention on him.

"What does your's say North?" Jack asked. "You vhill lose some and win some," North replied stroking his beard. "How about you, Tooth?" Jack turned. "Do not give into fear?" Tooth frowned looking at the slip. "Rather dark", she said distastefully crumpling it and stuffing it in a bag.

She scooted over to Jack, "How about yours mister nosy?" she said squinting her eyes at him. Jack scooted away, "It's nothing." Tooth cocked her eyebrow, "You're fortune can't be nothing. It's either good or bad," she said. She scooted even closer. "Give it," she pointed.

"No."

"Give."

**"No."**

_"Give."_

**_"No."_**

"Sorry."

Before Jack could process why she said 'sorry', Tooth dove at him, fighting for the paper. Something siblings would very much do. Her wings thwacking him as well. "Hey stop! This is childish," Jack argued, dodging her hands. "Not giving it to me is childish!" Tooth countered back. The others watched the scene, parents a bit perplex. Sophie laughed, "They're silly."

North harrumphed, "Yes, yes they are." After a few more minutes of constantly dodging and weaving, Jack managed to pull away.

He made a run for it... and slipped on a patch of ice. Curse his element for working against him! He face planted and heard Tooth's wings and rapid beat of her hummingbird pace, Tooth chatter of fascination as he heard her pick up the paper out of his hands. He honestly didn't care. "All of my hate," he muttered sullenly, still laying face first on the wood floor. Tooth paid no attention, reading his fortune to herself.

The others leaned in, wanting to hear. "What does is say?" they said in unison. "It says that..." she looked at it suppressing a fan girl scream, "That an unexpected stranger will bring both pain and adulation." "Basically 'lovers' quarrel'," Tooth concluded handing back the paper that Jack stuffed in his pockets, halfheartedly.

"Vhat? It is just piece of paper," North joked. "It cannot see future." Oh was he wrong. They all sat in enjoying the now quiet silence, Jack struggling not to blush, and the others mentally laughing at his reaction. "Y-yea, it's just a paper..." Jack said, unsure to continue his sentence.

What if it was true? What if he did fall in love with one of them? They were all strangers if he fell in love with Tooth? Or even North? Not that he had anything wrong with liking the other gender. Jack didn't mind that he was homosexual. He accepted it. So did his family. He wasn't just as open to others, it would make them see him a different way. Right?

Jack looked at the paper; as it stared back mocking him. He didn't know if the piece of paper was fake or true **(those things read your mind I swear they are physic O.O)**. His wandering thoughts were interrupted by a brash knock on the door.

"Oh it must be him now," Aunt Hua, hurried over. "I was getting worried," Uncle Remo, sighed out of relief. "Who's back?" Tooth asked curiously. "Bunny's back!" Sophie chanted rushing to the door. "Who's Bunny?" North said, curious too.

"The famous hunter and fighter! Duh." Sophie said back. The others were silent. Fighter and hunter? Sounds like a person you didn't want to meet. At least somewhere dark where people couldn't hear screams...

They all snapped out of their pondering when they saw the figure appear. First off he was tall. Over six foot maybe, his ears adding a foot or two. It was a young man (older than Jack, but younger than North.) enter talking to Sophie. Right now he was only focused on her. His hair was between a gray and blue hue, looking soft to the touch, maybe even softer than Jack's hair. His skin was as light as Jack's but tanned, as if he spent a lot of time outdoors (which he had). He had broad muscles to prove the point.

He was dressed in a worn out looking white Tai chi shirt, the collar popping out left undone to be open; sleeveless. He had a black hakuma (7), but not a skirt, split into two baggy pants (like the ones in Bleach. Anime.) He had a sword over his back and various other weapons around his waist. They all looked deadly and sharp. He was barefoot and had wrappings around his forearms and legs. There was string around his ears, as if binding it. He had intricate tattoos on his shoulders, a silk green scarf around his neck, loosely.

What was the most interesting part was that he had... rabbit ears? Did he have a tail? Viridian eyes were staring down at Sophie. "Wha' is it ya little ankle bitta'," he said. He also had a accent. Australian. Deep baritone voice, with that accent. If Jack didn't know what attractive was, he could just look at the stranger. Or himself. But he's not vain.

"I have a surprise," Sophie whispered in Bunny's ear. It twitched, and then the ears leaned down to pick up Sophie's whispers. That was adorable. Well Jack thought it was. Jack might have had a little crush on him. Already. But it would evolve in so much more. He wasn't aware though.

"Ya do, don't cha? Well show me your 'surprise'," Bunny encouraged, hoping she didn't make another mess. "Look in front of you," she said sticking out her fingers. He did and raised his eye brow, bending up noticing the guests. Tooth smiled cheerfully, North gave a wave, and Jack attempted to wave and smirk.

Attempted, being the key word. It didn't help that his heart was thumping erratically. That accent could make anyone swoon. it was so intoxicating. Bunny ear's twitched again then his nose.

"Well you were right," he said. "But aren't these three surprise?" "You're... right," the girl yawned. Bunny cocked his eyebrow," Didn't 'ave your nap sheila?" he asked. The little girl shook her head. He sighed. Poor little buggar must have worn herself out over the guests. "C'mon then, off to bed," he said picking the child off and going to her room. As he turned, Jack's self thought was answered. He had a fluffy tail. Right on his ass. That's great. It took all of Jack's power not to blush or snicker.

As soon as the man left, Tooth asked first. "Who was that?" she asked, keeping her voice down, aware of the man's hearing. "That was Bunny," her aunt answered, keeping her voice low. "I'm aware of that, but since when did you have a son?" Tooth said, baffled that she was related to the tantalizing man in question. Not to mention he didn't look anything like them.

Uncle decided to jump in. "We took Bunny in as an honored guest. We don't know anything about his past, but he seems very sensitive towards it, so don't ask him once you get to know him. I actually found him, asleep in a tree, and managed to take him home. We think that's he's an orphan. He's been out working to repay us, he says, taking on any missions. We say we don't need it, but he insists. He's a very skilled fighter in Tai chi and sword fighting. He does know spells, but only uses it them in defense or prior need. He is one of the top warriors in combat; magic and weapons," Uncle Remo explained, swiftly.

North rubbed his chin, "Now that I think about it, I've heard the name, every once in a while," he said. He was lying. The said warrior was known everywhere, North feeling envious whenever he saw the name or pictures. Just not by that title. More like 'animalistic fighter' or 'merciless gladiator'.

He wondered if he was a brutal assassin like the rumors he had heard around the countries. Though North wouldn't admit it, he was intimidated. A lot of the things he heard were very graphic and realistic. "I've heard of him, but never seen him," Tooth said, appalled by the things she heard, worst than what North thought.

"I don't know him," Jack said plainly. He honestly didn't. Aunt Hua cleared her throat, "He just came back from a really difficult mission. If he seems cranky, it must because of being tired," she said. As soon as she finished, Bunny came in as if on cue.

"Ya know I can hear ya," he chuckled tiredly. The adults bowed and left Bunny to introduce himself on his own. They respected him, and had already revealed his past. But they didn't know the true story.

Going in the kitchen, Aunt Hua preparing lunch, while her husband helped her. They hoped Bunny didn't fight, any of them. "Well since ya know my nickname, my name is E. Aster Bunnymund, jus' call me Bunny," he said. Jack let out a snicker, and Bunny snorted.

"Real mature, Chuckles." "Anyway, who are ya blokes, and wha' brings ya here?" he interrogated. Tooth stepped forward, taking authority.

"I'm a cousin to Sophie, and finally decided to visit. My names Toothiana, and this is Nicholas St. North and Jackson Overland Frost," she gestured at the boys. North nodded, while Jack stared at the ground. "About bloody time you visited," he said. "They always talk 'bout you." "Oh..." the queen said, overjoyed she was acknowledged with her relatives. Bunny turned, naturally directing his gaze on Jack. The boy was fidgeting, avoiding contact. Bunny raised his eyes.

"Aye chuckles, why not laughing," Bunny said hopping towards him. Jack self consciously backed up. "No reason," he said meekly. "Really? Enlighten me?" he said, stepping a bit closer. Jack looked up, met with Bunny eyes. "None. Of. Your. Business. Kangaroo." he punctuated feeling offended. Couldn't this guy take a hint. Sheesh. The Australian stiffened; looking provoked. Jack struck a nerve on the first try. Whoops.

"Whoa. Wha' ya jus' call me?" he leaned closer, so his ears could hear his words, if he was mistaking. But Bunny's ears heard everything. He just wanted to make sure, he wasn't imagining things.

"Kangaroo," Jack said back, anger hiding his blushing cheeks. Even if that tai chi warrior was attractive his temper was short, one of the warrior's personal flaws. And Jack found a way to convey his affection, without really showing or obvious. Arguing. Probably the most cliché thing, but the man took the bait and Jack wouldn't complain.

The Aussie leaned closer until they were nose to nose. "The name's Bunny. Bunny. Get it right, mate," he sneered, making 'mate' sound like poison. Jack stood on his tippy toes. "Oh do I have a nick name too? And I think I did say it right," Jack said with equal force, mockingly.

"Frostbite, you don't kno' wha' hole ya dug ya' self," Bunny said darkly. "Oh I believe I do," Jack pressed. It was a funny scene Jack having to strain to look intimidating as Bunny hunched over. North and Tooth looked uneasily at each other. The fortune was all ready set into motion.

(1): A traditional Chinese house, having four separate buildings surrounding a court yard.

(2): Chinese dress

(3): Green

Tai Chi: clothes for tai chi.

Definition: A Chinese system of slow meditative physical exercise designed for relaxation and balance and health.

(4): Chinese suit

(5): Chinese girl's dress

(6): Japanese pants

**A/N: Sexual tension much? (Reacted the scene from the movie, ha!) Sorry I could only upload once. I had to re-upload, because my phone was being rude. Right now in school. So I made this chapter extra long. I probably need to add more things… I will fix the problems later. I will try to write on Friday to the week days where I'm not trapped in homework and projects. That math. -.-. Review if want more or any suggestions. Review away ~**


	8. Fays Giving Gestures

Disclaimer: I don't any of the characters of The Rise of the Guardians. It belongs to Dream Works and William Joyce

**A/N: Hey look who decided to show up. I just fixed recent chapters, (spelling mistakes and holes, the usual). Tests, Projects, and usual life problems. But you guys are wonderful leaving your little notes. You guys may not know this but it makes me a whole lot happier. I appreciate it. Thank you. Anyway on to the story!**

* * *

"If you had to identify, in one word, the reason why the human race has not achieved, and never will achieve, its full potential, that word would be 'meetings."  
― Dave Barry

o0o

Their little staring contest lasted only for a few seconds before Tooth stepped in. "Alright, walk it off, walk it off," she said, placing her petite hand's on both of their chests, separating them. "I'm not walkin' away fro' a coward, like a coward," Bunny crossed his arms across his chest, leaning against the wall. Jack stuffed his hands in his pockets. Both neither wanted to back down, egos swelling. "I thought there was only one coward here," Jack innocently said. Bunny sprang forward, "I try to be nice and―" "And people that have a sense of humor and that are awesome barge in," Jack said smoothly. "Yes! Wait... no...? And you are definitely not awesome," Bunny argued. "Really I―" "Ladies! Ladies!" Tooth said, cheeks puffing out in annoyance. "Who are ya callin' a lady, cause sheila ya the only one in the room tha' a lady," Bunny said indignity.

Tooth tapped her foot, "Now that I got your attention, be quiet! You might wake up Sophie!"Jack suddenly remembering the little girl, felt bad conscience. Bunny only snorted, not buying it. "That little ankle bitta' could sleep through a earthquake. In fact she has," Bunny defied. Tooth threw up her hands," There's always a reason, isn't there," she said. North snorted no longer intimidated by Bunny, "And I thought children vere childish. And they're _children_. They have a vreason. Vhat is vour vreason?" he asked. "Cause I can," Jack said stubbornly. "Cause I'll beat anyone tha' tells me I can't," the tai chi warrior said, cracking his knuckles for emphasis. It was silent, North feeling the intimidation creep up again, as Tooth only sighed. Really they were like bickering children over a silly little thing. Or anything for that matter.

Seeing his point made, he recrossed his arms, smirking. "Wha' did ya'll come for anyway, besides the she―" "Tooth! I told you my name so use it," she said frustrated. Aster frowned, " Besides _Tooth_, why ar' ya here?" North rubbed his ring, while Jack whistled. Seeing they weren't going to answer, Tooth explained. "Well these men **somehow, **broke the main engine and had to get it repaired, it was only a minor thing. Anyway I asked to join them, and North was like 'okay' and then I was like 'it's my first ti―" "Get to the point, Tooth," he stopped her from continuing. She grinned, shrugging."Sorry, habit of rambling," she said, secretly not really sorry. "I'm coming for the presage! A great adv―" "Wait, an prophecy?" Bunny asked, ears twitching now.

"There's so much interrupting someone can take," Tooth huffed. She was a usual calm person, being a wind type, but really? Bunny only chuckled nonchalantly, "Just wanted you to see how it felt," he waved for her to continue. Jack found himself silently chuckling; maybe the hybrid bunny really had humor. Just a slight slimmer of humor. North bumped in, seeing that Tooth was a bit fed up with the rabbit's antics."You see, Jack is part of a prophecy. That will lead us to our greatest desires," North plainly stated.

Aster's left eye brow cocked, his right lowered, "And how do you know that we're part of this," he demanded. "Strangers? Didn't it occur to you?" Jack spoke up. Bunny nose twitched in deep thinking, "You do have a point, frostbite." Jack felt his heart beat quicker before he took a deep breath. No. Not now. "But that could mean anyone, right?" Tooth added. "True," the half rabbit said, a bit conflicted. "Could you tell me what it says?"

North grumbled, looking for the paper. (It wasn't like he memorized the thing.) Shuffling through a few toys coming out, North scooping them back up. "So you do lure children on your ship," Jack snickered, jokingly. "I vould never, I use to vork at a toy shop! I still viddle with spare parts vonce in a vhile, to vring wonder, toys can do wonder," he said back, looking through his satchel. "Remind me to keep him away from Sophie," Bunny said protective. "North's just a jolly man," Tooth shot back. "That gives children presents," Jack included. "Yes, but I don't like the way you said it, Tooth glared, " More like 'gift giver', " Tooth said using her hands as quotation marks. "Aha!" North brang out the old parchment, presenting like a jewel.

He than threw it at Bunny (still a bit scared) and Bunny caught it; since his reflexes were quick through hard training. He opened it, careful of the tears, and read; ears folding down in, occupied by the old words. In a second he looked up and threw the paper. Not expecting the sudden action, it fell to the floor before being stuffed in his pockets. "Already done?" North said, afterwards, Tooth and Jack looking at Bunny with a type of surprised look. "I've been on too many missions to retrieve things like those," he gestured to the satchel that held the paper, "And 'our opponent doesn't hesitate to kill you off, be killed or the one who kills," he said roughly.

"I didn't kill, and I still got the satisfaction," Tooth said. "Everyone feels different about one thing, the same for another," Jack added his opinion. "Vhell said," North said stroking his stubble of his chin. There was a tense silence, before Bunny looked up. "I'm coming with ya," he declared. There was another brief moment before Jack busted out, "Wait? Why?"

"The past," the humanoid rabbit said, pulling up his scarf to cover his lower part of his face. "Leave the past in the past," Toothiana said, crumpling her shirt. "No, the past doesn't leave. It haunts, like death. We kno' it 'ill happen again, just not knowin' when," Bunny said, his eyes darkening a shade. Another pause, silent except for the beats of Tooth's wing's.

"That was a bit angsty..." Jack coughed. "Just speakin' the truth," Bunny countered back. Truthfully Jack was happy that he was coming with them. He just didn't want for it to get awkward and fighting between his emotions in the between. A very complicated matter. "Still that doesn't give you a reason to come," he said. "It gives me every reason to come," Bunny stood, uncrossing his arms, "Why are you so 'gainst it anyway?"

"Yea Jack, why are you?" Tooth said, siding with Bunny. "Just... cause," Jack said, pulling his hood over his head, hiding his blush of embarrassment. "Vhell what are you waiting for," North said looking at Aster. "Oh, right, mate!" he walked out of the room into the kitchen. They all waited, hearing a few indistinctive words, and then Bunny rushed in. "They're a tad dummy, but we can go unless yo―"

"No thank you," they all said at once. "We just,err... don't want to be rude! They did so much already!" Tooth said, making it up. It was true what she said, the boys nodding their heads, agreeing with her giving side comments of 'yeah' and 'she's right'. The guests didn't really want to stay over because of the furniture. Imagine how uncomfortable it is for them to just sit, than having to lie down on it? Just no. No. Noooooo.

"Ace than," he said, before going back. In a few more minutes, the man walked out a a leather bag slung over his back. "Let's go," he said opening the door as they left the house. "That's all vour bringing?" North said. The half bunny chuckled in response. "I travel light, always on my feet, it doesn't 'rag me down and since I'm not tha' human," he pointed to his ears,"I can stand 'unger better and adapt," he explained. "That's helpful," Jack said. "Reckon," the bunny laughed. Tooth fluttered, "Don't you need to say goodbye?" Bunny shook his head. "Nah they're use to me goin' out." "Since I was gone for about 'hree weeks, they were a impish. Probably 'ought I went O.S." "Besides, I think Sophie will like 'er prezzy," he said. The others not really understanding what half the sentence was just took it as a good thing.

o0o

Shortly after the others said their goodbyes to the hosts, they walked out, closing the door. The forest was still bright, life singing around. Nothing really changed only the place of the Sun and time. Maybe early afternoon, at the most."We know how to get in so how do we get out?" Bunny rolled his eyes, "The way you came back, ya bloke." "So ve have to climb back?" North said, looking tiredly back at the long tunnel. "Nah, I'm not that cat piss," he said. They were all taken back at his choice of words. "English, please? You're kind of scaring me...", Tooth said, playing with her many bracelets.

"Oh sorry, habit," the Bunny said, smile apologetic. "Everyone has a habit here," Jack noted. "Yours is probably being annoying," Bunny said running his hands against the base of the tree. "If annoying is attractive than yes," Jack said, gelastic."That doesn't even make sense," Bunny huffed. "Well―". "Got it!" Bunny cutted Jack short of words. "Got what?" Tooth said, flying above them to look. They all crowded, watching what the warrior found. A door knob. Of some sort. It was made out of wood, as if it grew out of the tree. Which it did. It was barely noticeable, vines blocking it from view."A door knob?" Jack stated, looking at it. "Vhy vould a door knob be here?" North scratched his head. "Because of this," Bunny grinned. He tugged on it revealing a door through the heart of the large tree.

"So the trees... a door?" Tooth said, feeling silly. "Tree deception!" Jack yelled childishly. "Really Frostbite? And yes, it's a door," he answered as they walked through closing it, while Bunny covered it up, leaving no trace of there being a door. "Why do you live so var out from civilization?" North interrogated, wondering. The Bunny stepped back walking forward, the others keeping up with his pace. "Well we like livin' out far because we can 'ear nature voices, "Aster said. "But doesn't it get lonely?" Jack asked, curious at how they could be so isolated. "Stop and listen, 'or a moment." "Then you'll understand," Bunny said to them.

The group did as they were told and finally detected whispering. It wasn't the wind. It was little voices. They were light, airy sounding. No wonder they thought it was the wind. They were all chanting different blending together in a symphony of sounds, the forest as if it were_ talking_ to them. They opened up their ears, straining. But they still couldn't figure out what it was saying.

"Bunny you have bigger ears, can you tell us what they're saying," Toothiana said looking up, trying to see anything moving or Aussie nodded, his ears turning, picking up the words. Then he turned towards them. "They're saying that they've never seen you and are afraid you're a threat," Bunny said, voice low. "Oh, tell them that were no threat, right guys," the queen looked at her companions for support. They nodded with smiles, **(A/N I sense sarcasm in their smiles).** Bunny affirmed, than produced a sound somewhere between a squeak and whistle. They waited, looking up at the trees.

"You guys don't even notice that they're all around you," the fighter mentioned. They looked around, and caught their breath. Little miniature creatures were coming out, flying down soundlessly. They realized that they were camouflaged, and they were flowers, (like the ones on the Spiderwick Chronicles). Bunny outstretched his hand, palm open. It landed softly, rubbing it's head on his thumb. "Cute little buggars, they're harmless enough," Bunny said to the group. Mirroring his action, they all offered their hands to the little creatures.

Floating down a few landed, off and on into their hands, almost in a teasing manner. A bit like dandelions in the wind. They stood silent, observing the acts of the creatures. The creatures were quiet now, observing their visitors. The visitors stared at them, observing the little flower like fairies. For a brief period, they stared, eyes never blinking. Then they all rubbed their heads against their fingers, squeaking whimsically. "They welcomed you, into their homes and bonds," Bunny explained.

"What are they called?" Jack asked as more nuzzled his hands, and one dared to kiss his cheek, flying away happily. "They're flower sprites, spirits of the forest, I should say," Bunny explained. "Well, they're really cute!" Tooth said as one rubbed against her cheek, a few playing hide and seek. "They're very affectionate," North tagged, as the fays occupying him cooed at him, hiding in his hair. They all laughed as the forest chimed with them, the sprites adding to them, with their chitchatting. They let the little sprites prance around them happily, laughing at their actions. "Hey guys?" Jack said, laughing.

"What is it?" they laughed back. "When did we get in the sky?" Jack stopped laughing. They all looked at him as if he was crazy, than looked down. Sure enough when they looked down they saw the tops of the tress. Caught off guard, they all let out a yelp of surprise. "Argh!" Bunny said, clinging to the fays as they laughed at his behavior. "Vhat is this magic? Black magic?" North said, puzzled as he stared at the fays, frowning.

"Nah mate, they're innocent! I've read about' it once. Flower sprites do this when they're 'verjoyed and lift their acquaintances to the sky; it's a sign of a bond," Bunny said, still gaping at the height. Jack noticed, taking note. "How do we get down, they won't let my fly by myself!" Tooth said. They were basically suspended in air, no sign of the forest fairies letting them go. Bunny rubbed his chin, trying to think. It was weird. They weren't moving and all they could do was talk, while the fays pranced around. Jack counted to a hundred, before growling; mad that they were still in the sky. He was even a bit mad at the forest elves. "Any day now, would be great!" Jack shouted at him, struggling. The Australian snapped his fingers, the solution remembered. "Hold on," he said, annoyed.

Bunny let out another sound only it was shriller, it vibrating in his friend's ears, and the fays lowered them down slowly. "Give me a heads up next time," Jack said ,blowing out his ringing ears, while North did the same, and Tooth fell, dizzy from the sound. The flower elves all whispered quietly their heads hung in shame, before the group laughed, startling them. "No harm done, s'okay," Bunny grinned the others smiling. It was innocent, now that they really thought about it. The tiny fairies lifted their heads eye's bright with gratitude and shot off in the air, peals all repeating. There was a large breeze and leaves and petals floated down creating a type of dance. In it all they were dancing fanning out themselves and spinning looking like falling flowers.

The group looked at the performance, eye's all alight with wonder. Never had they seen such a display of nature, into such a beautiful show. As if the whole forest had came alive. The sunlight added a effect, shining emphasizing the glows; the wind making many different patterns. It created little tornadoes of petals and leaved, all going in a different time to a silent song. The fays came closer together until they created a circle, frolicking happily. They swinged back and forth, finding a quick rhythm that they enjoyed. They laughed, joined by the four others.

They soon floated to the ground and curtsied, as the awestruck audience applauded. The fairies disappeared for a second before coming out and placing cherry blossom crowns on their heads as a present. The pack accepted it, gratefully. "Thank you for the performance," Jack said. "And the flowers," Tooth added. "And letting us see you," North added for the queen. "To let us accept you and you accepting us," Bunny completed.

They all chimed, sounding like bells, before floating back in their rightful positions. It was still in the forest, except for the sounds. It was as if it never happened. The only proof that it did, was sitting on their heads. They left their ears and eyes now aware of new things. That the forest was actually _alive. _They left, the little inhabitants whispering they're farewells. They would need it.

They continued their way back to the boat, following Bunny. If anyone probably saw them they would stare at the sight. They all had flower crowns on, and they wore them loud and proud, strutting it. They continued in silence, the serene bliss washing over them. Of course it had to be broken than.

"So you afraid of the heights?" Jack said, not resisting it. Bunny ears stood straight up, tail too, before going back to normal. "Why say that ya bloke?" he asked, his voice giving away a slight falter."Well maybe the way there was a girly scream ," Jack clued. "Funny I thought there was one. Must have been a dog," Bunny shot back. "Dog?" Jack asked, abashed. "Slang for unattractive woman," Bunny chortled. "Hey I'm not a woman!" Jack protested. "I thought we were talking about a girl, not you," Bunny said eyes feigning innocent. Noticing his slip Jack, turned his head. "Chubby Bunny..." he muttered loudly. "Rack off," Bunny replied. They shot glares at each other, not even looking at one another. Their rivalry was great, their compulsions greater.

They were about to argue again when Tooth rushed ahead, North following. Both were very much eager seeing the ship, wanting to not hear the pair's quarrel. Bunny looked at the massive ship, scanning over it. "That's the boat," Bunny said mildly impressed. "No, it's a row boat," Jack rolled his eyes. "Can it," Bunny said, both catching up with the fairy queen and treasure hunter. They all boarded the ship, Bunny going over the statistics with North. "So where are we headed now?" "I vas thinking that we should go to the Ruins," North said. "Just jump straight to the bad part," Jack said. "It's a misconception," Bunny stated clearly. "How would you know?" Jack said leaning.

"I've been there... it's 'asically abandoned, but I was headin' there because of anyway because of the unusual actions there," Bunny informed. "Define strange," Tooth said, flying over." Strange as in explosion, strange," Bunny said. "That is strange," North said. "Dat decides it, next course: Ruins!" North bellowed taking the captain's wheel. This man sure liked to procrastinate. But the eclipse would only happen when_ it_ wanted to happen. That's what made it so special. In the meantime why not explore the world a bit? "Then off to the dark lands!" Tooth occupied herself, looking at the sights that she's never seen, while Bunny went down deck, probably to rest up from the journey he came back from.

Jack walked up to him. "I thought there was only one bad land," Jack said. He knew what he saw. So were there two bad lands?

North laughed nervously. "I forgot to tell you that there was another side to the map. North fanned it and realized that the dreaded place where everyone 'died' was all across from where they were going. "Then why is this titled 'Dark lands'," Jack pointed out. "Because North's maps aren't that up to date," Tooth called from the lookout post. Jack only groaned, sitting back in the hammock, swing back and forth. For a treasure hunter he didn't have the proper equipment to look for the treasure. It didn't really help his case out either. It only meant that it stretched out his adventure. But a little bit of Jack was ecstatic that it would be longer. He closed his eyes, listening to the waves lap against the boat, drifting off to sleep...

**A/N: Wooooooooow, got that done review if you want. Woooooooooooooooooooo. The internet is rude. I keep have to re post this. Arghhhhhh. Beyond mad. Beyond.**


	9. A Soundless Stranger

Disclaimer: I don't any of the characters of The Rise of the Guardians. It belongs to Dream Works and William Joyce

**A/N: Finally Fan fiction is working with me. Enjoy!**

* * *

"And that is how change happens. One gesture. One person. One moment at a time."  
― Libba Bray, _The Sweet Far Thing_

o0o

The next few days, they traveled getting closer to the Ruins. They enjoyed each other; all awaiting, keeping everyone busy, so boredom didn't hit. They all grew closer, even Jack and Bunny. They did argue a lot, just not every second. They grew a bit more sensible, learning more about each other. So did Jack's feelings grow for the said fighter, struggling to hide it. It wasn't easy his face heated up more whenever the man would be close, his heart rapidly increasing in rate.

Bunny was more open, but didn't really like talking about what his life was before he took residence in Aunt Hua's house. But Jack was determined to find out. Jack wasn't the type that gave up. He never was and never will be. They talked a sort of joking type, but to the others it was flirting. Whether it was intentional or not, it was flirting without a doubt.

"Bunny wanna spare?" Jack asked, hopping in front of the man. "Mate, you've been sparring with all of us," he chuckled. "Because I need to work out," Jack said. Jack was right. During the days, he spared with all of them, North: fortitude, Tooth: agility and Bunny: balance. He spared the most with Bunny, because his posture in battle was horrible. It didn't help that his timing was bad, rushing blindly into battle. Bunny helped him improve, until he could withstand a few blows. "Alright Frostbite," Bunny said complying.

They stood on opposite sides of the deck. "Ready?" Bunny asked, in a stance, sword out. "Bring it on," Jack smirked. Bunny ran forward, sword coming down on Jack. Jack side stepped, and Bunny quickly turned, dodging low avoiding Jack's blow of ice. "Good," Bunny commented, hopping back.

"Stand straighter and relax," he added. Jack did muscles not as taunt. Jack ran forward, shooting out several beams. Bunny dodged them; back flipping when one came too close for his liking. "Agility improving," Bunny hummed.

"Thank Tooth," Jack said, sending a huge stream of frost. "Not jus' yet," the tai chi soldier said. He catapulted off the mast as he came rushing down from the air. Jack brought up his staff just as the blade came down. "You have to do better," Jack said, withstanding the blade.

"I am," Bunny smirked back. Jack saw a glint and brought up his hand behind his back. Noticing it he brought his hand up, creating a ice shield as the kunai clanged against it. "Your defenses are great, but still need some work," the older teen said, stepping back.

Jack nodded, lowering his hand. Foolish move, an amateur would make. Bunny flinged the dagger forward, not giving Jack a chance. Sloppily Jack raised his staff, hearing the offending weapon latching in his staff.

"You almost skewered out my eyes Kangaroo!" Jack complained. He heard no remark back. He turned, seeing no Bunny? Jack did a one eighty, eye's looking for anything that gave the man away. Damn it, he fell for probably the oldest trick in the book! He really was inexperience. Where was that stupid rabbit so he could―

"Lookin for me?" a low voice whispered, warming his ear. Jack's thought halted, his face slowly warming up like his ears. The ninja kangaroo was right behind him, arm around his neck, other hand holding down Jack's right hand that held his staff."Who else?" Jack said, keeping the squeak out of his voice. "I think I won this round," the hybrid chuckled. "Nope," Jack simply said. Before the Aussie could respond, Jack jabbed his elbow back.

Bunny grunted, not expecting it loosened his grip and Jack slipped out. He smirked, and sent a stream of ice. It knocked the man off his feet and into the water, a yelp as Jack heard a splash. Jack cringed before rushing to the side of the boat. Bunny was in the water, ears flat against his head. "Whoops, sorry..." Jack said, scratching his head.

Bunny's ears flattened even more. "Just help me out here," he grumbled. Jack grinned, helping the man. He grabbed his hand, a chill running down his spine by the contact. Even when he was wet, he was warm. Unlike Jack who was always chill and cool to the touch. Bunny muttered thanks and shook his head, droplets wetting Jack. But he didn't mind. He was entranced with the man's actions. The water shined, emphasizing the man's skin, the Sun beating down. His hair now flat, giving him a enticing look, highlighting his hair. His eyes were half lidded, making it almost look like he was closing his eyes.

The rabbit, though a bit peeved by the coldness, enjoyed the water that cooled him down from previous training. Jack on the other hand, enjoyed the view. A win win for both.

A trial of lost water ran from his neck deep down into his chest. Jack wondered where the rest of the water traveled. Maybe down hi― "Mate you okay? You like a bit red," Bunny said, looking at Jack. Jack looked up, his blush face getting probably redder. May his perverted thoughts be damned.

"Let's take a break, it's hot," the boy said casually, hoping the rabbit didn't catch on. "Sure, take your time," the man said. Jack sighed in relief.

They sat down on their own hammocks, drinking refreshments that the Yeti's had gotten them. The day was euphoric, animals sounding overhead, the mummer of the crew talking occasionally. The sun shining down brilliantly, the waves lapping in sync; Jack putting an arm underneath his head.

He turned towards his mentor, as they sipped it, both savoring the cool liquid. It was a nice day, tropical to say. "So... do you think I'm improving?" Jack asked, wanting to hear his crush's opinion.

Bunny took a long gulp before responding,"Honestly, your stronger 'n promptitude and better 'han other in defenses, but you suck in balance." Jack snorted," Yeah I am a bit off," swinging his hammock to a lazy measure.

The combatant leaned back,"But you are better than the average fighters," Bunny said. "I feel honored," Jack said, taking a sip of his beverage. "You should, it's coming from a top assassin," Bunny said proudly, letting his hammock move to a specific beat.

They finished their drinks, both content. This was one of those moments when neither wanted to fight. Jack decided to pop the question again. "I miss my family," he said, easing into it. He looked over and saw Bunny's expression darken to a scowl. "Do you?" he pressed on.

Bunny pulled up his scarf, a sign he did when he was vexatious that Jack noticed. "I don't 'eally like talkin' 'bout my mob," he muttered softly. "But I know tha' ya never will stop askin', will ya Frostbite," Bunny said, chuckling but finding no amusement. Jack stopped swinging,"Geez, you know me more than me... if that makes any sense," Jack said.

Bunny looked over, "I get ya. Friends are suppose to know," he said. "Why?" the younger teen asked. "If it's one thing I learned, it's to know more things about a friend. Because that's what friends do.. right?" Jack eyed him skeptically.

"How do you not know how friends act?" Bunny sighed, ears lowering, "I was quite a loner, and I still kind of am... I only read about things in books," he said. Jack felt a sting of pain for the boy. Was he really all alone? Before Tooth's relatives found him? Before them?

Jack was_ now really_ curious about his past. That could wait though. "But you consider me as a friend, don't you?" Jack said staring. Bunny stared back. This went for a few minutes before Bunny blinked. "I never really considered," he replied, shifting his weight. "Well consider us your friends, okay?" Jack beamed back. Bunny chortled, nodding his head," I will Snowflake." "You better," Jack teased, playfully serious.

They leaned themselves back, letting the tropical wind sway their hammocks, everything tranquil. However it was promptly broken, by a off distance repeated sound. They soon heard the now familiar buzz of the fairy wing's. "Hey guys, can I join you too," Tooth asked, a bit tired.

The boys waved her over. Joining them, she sat in her own lodge. Like the boys she had been training with North, and looking over the ship. it exhausted her on so many things she could do. But right now she wanted to relax. The air ruffled their hair, softly teasing it. "Beautiful isn't it?" she murmured, gazing at the forever going on sea. The sea was clear, the sun reflecting.

Untainted grace and beauty all around them. "Yea," Jack agreed, while Bunny took in the view. "Are we almost our to our destination?" Bunny requested, turning his face towards the teenage girl. "North says it's in a matter of moments," the girl informed. "Light comes from the Sun right?" Jack asked randomly.

"Where'd that question come from? Of course it does," Bunny questioned and answered all into one breath. "Out of the blue, maybe?" Tooth titled her head. "Than what is that?" Jack said pointing. They all sat upright, covering their hands to see without the glare of the Sun.

Was Jack just bored? Apparently not. In the horizon there was a light, blinking on and off. "It's like a beckon," Bunny said, squinting. "Maybe someone's needs help!" Tooth said., assuming the worst "I'll go tell North," she rushed, flying to the captain of the ship.

"What if it's a trick?" Jack asked. "It could be a trap," Bunny stated getting out of his hammock. "But we have to take tha' chance mate," he said, stretching his back. Jack hopped out, almost falling on his face. He composed himself, standing, while Bunny stifled his laugh into a cough.

"I guess," he trailed off. Seriousness set in, quickly going in their heads. They both turned, staring off as they got closer to the strange light at their next exploration sight. Both however wondering the same thing. What awaited them?

o0o

They boarded off, North making sure that the Yeti's standed at their posts. They had finally reached the Ruins and weren't surprise. It lived up to its name basically ruins. They could tell what was once a place where the living once lived, but that seemed like a long time ago on once upon a time. There were deep grooves, marks all over every destroyed building they passed. It was strange because the marks looked like they didn't belong. It looked as if someone vandalized the town. It gave a eerie sensation, all wanting to just leave. They walked, observing them while Bunny was the only one that looked on.

"Seen it too much?" North said to Bunny. His nose twitched, "Yes, too many times..." he said, and eyes set onward, tone cold. The rest of the group looked at each other, sharing each others thought. They didn't like the sound of that. Don't push the matter. They would wait. For now at least. They kept treading, following the flash. It was slowly glowing dimmer, flickering less recently.

They all took that as a sign to hurry up, all starting to sprint. They slowed their pace as they neared to where the light had originated, all panting .They started feeling a bit jittery, as the silence and darkness falling over the group,(well except Bunny because he's been there before).

"Vhat happens if the person attacks?" North said. "We don't know if the person friendly or not," Tooth skittishly said. "He won't cause any trouble," the spell warrior spoke up. They all looked at him. "How do you know?" Jack put in.

"My ears mate," he reminded, "The person movements seemed restrained, and hasn't been moving. He might be in a confinement of some sort," Bunny surmised, ears twitched. "Useful to have those ears," North mused. "In a way," Bunny said back. "Can we check it out?" Jack asked, impatient. Bunny nodded, all moving together.

They got to a clearing, a tall forlorn tree standing out. There was something hanging from it, something inside. "So sneak up?" Tooth whispered. "Call him out, he's in no position to threat us," Bunny replied. "I've been on too many quests like this," he assured them before they could protest.

"Oi! You need help!" Bunny called, his voice echoing in the empty place. The figure sat up, and held up a hand. "He's going to attack!" Tooth said, unsheathing her swords. "CHARGE!" North bellowed. They all rushed forward, instincts high.

"Wait! Wait! Wait! WAIT!" Bunny protested, stopping them, only now a few steps away from the stranger and tree. "What is it Bunny? You saw it too," Jack protested back.

"Nah mates! That's sign means he's not a threat. Look for yourselves!" he said gesturing them closer. They did and saw that two small hands out of the bars; hands outwards, palms waving signaling that they were no threat. "Well why didn't he or she answer back?" Tooth countered.

"Why don't we ask them," Bunny ended, looking upwards. Indeed the individual was trapped inside a cage, hanging from the tree, no threat. Whoever was in there was small, maybe a midget even. They all hesitantly looked at Bunny, before he gave a nod of assurance. "Lower it," Bunny said taking the end to the chain, urging them to help. They did all grabbing a section, slowly lowering it to the ground. Whoever had trapped the person didn't even bother to tie the chain up. Careful not to jostle it, they let a sigh of relief as it landed gently on the ground.

The figure got out, stretching in every way, relieved to be out. Anyone would be. He turned and the group got a clear look at the stranger. He was a short man maybe coming up to their waists. He had a tunic on sleeves puffing, collar popping out. His pants puffed out too. He had a hat on, a classic feather on his hat. His clothes looked as if it were made out of clothes, maybe it was. He was probably a high classed mage, maybe even legendary. He took of his hat and bowed at them, gratitude evident on his face.

"What's your name, mate?" Bunny asked. The man raised his hands, forming something above his head.

"Call me... Sandy?" Jack read aloud. Sandy nodded, forming a thumbs up out of his magic. So far the man seemed friendly enough. Gaining confidence, Tooth asked a question for the short man.

"Sandy are you mute?" Tooth asked shyly, afraid she would offend him. Sandy replaced the words with a single sentence. "The man who put you in the cage, caused you to become mute? How... If you don't vind me asking." North asked,intent listening to his written words. 'A battle,' Sandy wrote, head bowed.

"So how did you end up in the tree?" Jack said. 'After the battle, he knocked me out. It was modified to keep me in for a while.' Sandy wrote, chuckling silently. "Are you going to find him?" Bunny questioned, arms crossed, resting against the tree. One word was above his head. 'Yes.' "Vhere vas he heading?" North said, "Maybe ve can help you," he offered.

'He was heading, somewhere called the 'Dark lands', Sandy replied, a frown as he thought of where that was. See Sandy stayed pin one police, and rarely moved. He was a foreigner in other words, frankly lost with his surroundings.

"That's where were headed, what a coincidence!" Tooth said happily. 'What are the odds' Sandy said with a cherry smile. North opened his mouth to talk, but Jack offered before him.

"So you wanna join us?" Jack said smiling back. "I would like that very much. I would appreciate it.' Sandy wrote. " Of course!, Tooth said. She whirled around to the rest of the guys, " We can't just leave him," she begged, almost as if a child pleading to keep a puppy. "We never said no," Bunny said, leaning off. "He just has to say yes," North said.

They all turned to the man, expecting his answer. He pondered a bit, before looking up and nodding rapidly. "It's not a yes, but it's close," Jack all grinned, everyone exchanging a sort of 'welcoming' gesture. "Welcome to the club mate," Bunny chuckled.

"Now ve can all ve weird together," North said, laugh vibrating. "Weird alright," Jack said. They all laughed at Jack's joking insult. Yes they were probably weird, to others. They were a misfit gang, but they didn't care. Nobody actually did. And thats what mattered to them. Sandy only smiled happily, laughing soundlessly with them.

Coincidences didn't happen for nothing. Or did they? Who knows.

'_' When Sandy talks.

**A/N: That took way longer than expected. Aren't you happy the gang is together? I AM. I mean FINALLY. Right? Anyway, I'll probably go back, I was a bit bland towards the end (tired). And my computer was being a monster, deleting my words when I left to deal with I was thinking maybe I should add hints of another relationship/couple. Whether it ranges to love or hate. i was thinking Tooth and North than Sandy and Pitch than Tooth and Pitch. I AM SO CONFLICTED WITH SHIPPING FEELS. ADJAKSBDUWJSNDJA! Guyssssssss I don't even know anymore. These feelings. I tried but my main OTP is Jackrabbit. The others are nice don't get me wrong. It's just I can pair all of them up together. I can't decide, so I'll make you guys decide for me! Review, chose your pick! Review my bunnies! Read and review guys! They keep me updating!**

**Bye!**


	10. THOUGHTS

Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians.

**Hey guys! Valentine's Day! 'Alone' but what the heck! It was great! (My friend said I had Jackrabbit. Bunnymund. Jack. Yea...)Anyway back to the issue. You guys can suggest any pairing you want (besides Jackrabbit durrrrrr) like Quicksand (Pitch and Sandy) Cavity (Tooth and Pitch) and various others. NO OCS IN THIS STORY! If there are they are minor. Ocs kill me a bit suggestions in the box. I will probably update on Friday-Monday. So cross your fingers and review guys. LEAVE YOUR OPINIONS IN THE BOX. SO I CAN HEAR YOUR PRETTY LITTLE WORDS OF WISDOM OF OTPNESS. WHISPER THEM OR SHOUT THEM!**

**Bye~ \\\^**


	11. Pep Talk on Relationships

Disclaimer: I don't any of the characters of The Rise of the Guardians. It belongs to Dream Works and William Joyce

**A/N: Hello there. Chocolate is your love. It comforts you and you can eat it. And there are more than one. Who needs love right? I HAVE CHOCOLATE! YOU HAVE CHOCOLATE! WE ALL HAVE CHOCOLATE! CHOCOLATE!...I think I might have too much though... Anyway, the plot is slowing trailing up and up... **

**Night-Fury 1: I'll take that up! Thanks, clears up some things to get it moving! *Bows down.* My faithful reviewer! *throws hearts* **

**nightmre13: I will put North and Tooth,(probably going to strongly hint this, yeah I ship them). For Pitch and Sandy I will probably make them into a... relationship of some sort. Don't kill meh. Maybe a friendship otp/romance otp (CONFLICTED FEELS FOR THEM).*throw more hearts at reviewer* I AM HAPPY YOU SHIP QUICKSAND TOO. **

**I know I'm late, but WHO CARES. (Valentines, Oh and Ahs).**

**Enjoy as we go deeper into this!**

* * *

"There is nothing more deceptive than an obvious fact."  
― Arthur Conan Doyle, _The Boscombe Valley Mystery_

o0o

They returned to the ship, showing Sandy North's ship, the man gaping at it. They were perplexed by him and let him wander around. Even Jack knew what a ship was.

"You haven't veen out much, have you?" North noted, looking at the little man observed everything with great interest. 'No, I haven't' the man wrote above his head. "Home person?" Jack asked. 'Until now, yes' Sandy signed, paying more attention to the masts than the conversation.

"Hear ya here," Tooth said, raising her hand in accord. "I wonder what they're doing now," Tooth pondered. "Anyway! Are we headin' to the Dark lands?" Bunny quickly cut in, to make sure their minds didn't wonder back home.

"Indeed comrade," North said, bounding over to his beloved wheel. Sandy gestured, making a watch than a map. "Don't vorry, we will get there!" North proclaimed, as they drifted into the seaways.

"How long is 'there'," Tooth said, pointing out his words. "At most, mayve a few days, mabve veeks I don't know?" the Russian captain said, focusing at his task on hand. Tooth gave a little sigh, before promptly plopping down on the deck soon joined by Aster, Jack, and Sandy.

They all sat down Jack trying to hide his yawn. Against him, it escaped, yawning loudly ending with a popping sound. The members of the gang turned to the youngest, all giving an astute look. "You should go to sleep," Tooth said, trying to convince him.

"Nah, I'm not that―sleepy," Jack yawned again. "Mate ya jus' contradicted yourself," Bunny said.

"No rea―" a flash of something golden hit Jack squared in the face. His head lolled forward, words stopping. That was unexpected. The others taken back at his actions leaned back. Quite unsettled, Bunny leaned back putting his hand on Jack's shoulder. "Oi." he said, shaking the winter sprite slightly. Jack's head moved with the shakes, rolling and Bunny saw that he was asleep, softly snoring.

"Thanks for knocking him out Sandy," Tooth appreciated the man. Sandy only shook his head, 'It was nothing' the words said. "How long will he be out?" Bunny said, lying down. 'Until the Sun rises, it's already morning.' Sandy said, concealing his own yawn. "In tha' case, 'veryone go to sleep," Bunny said rolling over in his hammock, not really wanting to move form the comfy spot.

"I'll go make sure North does too," Tooth said, flying off.

Unperceived by the boys Tooth was going to stay up with North. To take turns steering the ship. Yeah, nothing suspicious. Bunny shut his eyes, ears lax as the lamp died out by itself. He too fell asleep.

Sandy though, stayed up a bit, before looking up at the sky. The moon was so bright. He reached up his hands marveling with the rays of the moonlight. He clasped his hands, eyes bright. The moon was a waxing crescent, the sliver shining all the more brightly. He cupped the moon the sky, before his hands clutched the singled out orb, illuminating around the flickering stars. He lowered his hand, staring profoundly at the moon.

He would find the man. He would. With that vow the last thought on his mind, he fell into a deep slumber as the moon shone down on them.

o0o

Days passed and everyone on the ship noticed a change. In themselves and the people around them. For example, Tooth was mostly around North all the time, both catching up on the time they missed out on. It was pretty obvious and they accepted it, showing subtle signs of affection.

Perhaps love, daresay their friends. Another pair were more oblivious, but oh so obvious. Jack's and Bunny's relationship was increasing until Jack knew basically everything about Bunny, as Bunny knew Jack. But Jack still didn't know anything about Bunny's biological parents or family.

What he did know was that it was a very touchy subject though, usually ending in a silence or stutter of of words from Jack. However, Bunny _still_ seemed oblivious to Jack's feelings, as Jack always covered his emotions.

It wasn't getting easier, the lingering touches and longing looks when he saw the man. He just didn't want to mess up their relationship, yes it sounded silly, but connections are so complicated.

Everyone makes it harder when it's simple enough. It's just that we don't know who's on the other side of that bond. If they're accept it or not. Or if you have the right person. Friends don't love friends in_ that_ way. But Jack wasn't just a friend, was he? It still pained him not telling his crush or trying to not telling emotions were so confusing at times. This meant all the time, mind you.

Sandy was somewhat sassier, showing his true colors. For a person who couldn't speak he could talk a lot. His sassiness was often but not every second. At the appropriate times you could say. But did he have sass! More like sass man than sand man. But at nights he was left to think over the current events that happened on the past course, more determined with each passing night to keep his silent promise.

Even the yetis and elves acted different, acting as if they had mood swings every second. Or that was how they acted every day the crew would never know, even Tooth and Bunny couldn't communicate with them (You know hybrid half animal/spirit). But it wasn't like they couldn't tell what they said, anyone could read their body language, Sandy the expert.

But nobody really cared about the multiple crew members only the people that they seem infatuated with, thoughts all around.

It was early afternoon when Bunny felt a tug on his ears. He jerked up seeing Jack looking at him, expression angry. "Bunny you said you would spare with me today!" he pouted, a little hurt the tai chi warrior forgot. "It's only arvo. And I've been stayin' up past midnight quite lately," the man, said stretching.

"Doing what?" Jack pried. "Thikin'," Bunny sneezed, rubbing his nose. "About what?" Jack bugged. "'Bout life mate," Bunny looked over, getting the cricks out of his back. "That's reasonable," Jack said.

Bunny yawned, back popping in relief, "Are we jus' gonna chew the fat or train," Bunny said walking to the empty space on the deck.

"The second please, and you walk with a slight spring in your step, did I mention that?" Jack commented, as he watched the rabbit almost half hop."And when you get agitated, you puff out your cheeks, did _I _mention that?" Bunny said back."No!" Jack denied, cheeks getting hot and puffing out."Oh and they get red too," Bunny chuckled nonchalantly.

They got into their stances, Jack in the lunging, Bunny in his signature position; sword in hand. They nodded, before rushing at each other. Jack got the upper hand, staff whacking Bunny on the head. Bunny recoiled, rubbing his head."Not up to it Kangaroo?" Jack smile deviously.

"Not on your nelly," Bunny snorted, advancing back. They clashed both blocking each other's attack. Overtime Jack had quickly picked up, meeting Bunny's expectations. He was a worthy partner, and Bunny could no longer go soft on the boy. This pleased him so it didn't feel like he was cheating him or his opponent. He fought with honor, traditionally and willingly. They both held their ground, both trying to trick each other.

The pair kept this up until Bunny grew tired of the repetitive moves. He leapt unexpectedly, doing the 'Snake creeps through the grass' than quickly doing a high right kick aimed at Jack. Jack not expecting it was thrown off balance, stumbling when the foot connected with his arm. His staff was knocked out of his hand skidding away, somewhere right out of his reach.

"Aw damn!" Jack fumed, as Bunny laughed coming closer. Jack brought up his protective barrier, as Bunny repelled against it, spinning back on his feet.

Testing it, the man knew he couldn't break through. "Not ninja enough?" Jack said, cocking his eyebrows with a trademark smirk to go with it.

"Fair dinkum ya bloke! Not gonna give up tha' easily," the older teen said as he prepared something he rarely used. Bunny raised his own hand, creating several jade beams shot out breaking Jack's spell.

"Wha―Hey!" Jack backed up,"That's not fair!" Jack complained, Bunny only increasing his laughing,"Jus' because I don't do spells as often as ya'll doesn't mean I don't use magic." Jack was now defenseless and could only rely on his agility. He quickly dodged Bunny's torrent of magic, weaving his way closer to Bunny. "Tryin' to get me to fall back?" Bunny questioned, shaking his head.

Jack only smiled. "Nope," he said truthfully. But Bunny knew he was lying, and knew he was going to try to back him up. Jack ran, weaving through doing a few flips that Bunny had taught him, his lithe body adjusting almost flawlessly. He put both hands out in front of him forming a beam… when one of Bunny's powerful forays hit him.

Square in the chest. The boy jerked backwards, gasping for air from the blow to the chest.

"Oh shit!" Bunny hopped forward, straight to Jack. The boy flew back a few feet, falling to the floor, rolling until he stopped in a messy heap. Usually the boy would just dodge it, rarely getting hit. He was quite light on his feet, always slipping away at the last second. He had never taken a full on irruption from what Bunny seen, and that's what worried Bunny. That he was afraid of the effects from his spell.

"Frostbite! You alright?" Bunny said only a few feet away from the still boy.

He was closing in, when Jack sprang up, shooting ice on the floor. "Crickey!" Bunny yelped, sliding into a pole and clutching to it. The boy laughed manically, "Fooled you! Jokes on you! My advantage now Rabbit!" Jack paraded getting up with ease, no sign of being hurt.

"How are you not injured?" Bunny said, not taking letting go of the pole, lanky legs adjusting to the icy field. He was sure his attacks were strong, so why did he get up in a matter of seconds?

"Blocked it with ice," Jack beamed, showing the man his chest that now had ice melting away. Bunny let out a sigh of relief, glaring up at the prankster."I'm gonna get you, ya dronger!" the Aussie shouted, relief and agitation combining. He skidded forward, grabbing for Jack... only to fall flat on his face. He really didn't like ice at the moment.

"Ouch, Kangaroo need some help," the younger teen said skating with ataraxia around the man. He laughed as he saw the man raise his hand, flipping him off. The winter boy did a few figure eights.

With no sound, the Australian lashed out his hand dragging Jack in mid leap down with him. Jack went down, letting out and exclamation of surprise."Hey!" Jack yelped trapped against the man. He was firmly trapped, already heating up at the contact of the man. He could feel his muscles against his back and his broad chest firm against his back. His arms tight around him, ensnaring him easily.

"Playin' dirty aren't we?" Bunny said, voice deep with the trademark Australian accent."S-same goes for you!" Jack retorted, mentally cursing his stutter. Was his mind playing tricks or was Bunny purposely taunting him. The nerve of the guy! Playing with his feelings without even knowing! And he was doing it so well! Damn him, it was like a curse!

"Skittish, aren't we?" Bunny chuckled. Jack was now fully blushing, thanking the heavens that his back was turned to his captor. "N-No...!" Jack nervously replied back, now squirming more. In response the Aussie gripped him tighter, until Jack could fell his shoulders flexing.

"Tell 'ourself that," Bunny said, voice dropping an octave lower if that was possible. Jack couldn't take it anymore; the man was making him melt! With his everything! This little harmless game had gone way to war. With ease he jabbed him again, flying out of the man's arms, smirking at Bunny's surprised expression. Serves him right. Satisfaction was quickly replacing Jack's current emotions."When could you fly?" Bunny shouted up to him.

"Tooth taught me, and this cape is enhanced to fly!" Jack shouted back. He landed back on the ground, the flirtatious moment subsiding. Jack stayed a good distant away to make sure he wouldn't lose self control to just start combusting out his confession of everlasting love and probably flushing all the way through.

It was painstakingly hard for him to even have the willpower to not _blush._ "Didn't know you fell for that old trick," Jack said, eyes gleaming with mischievousness, hiding his fighting affections. "Didn't know you could fly," Bunny spoke back. "Just didn't know when to use it in sparing, I did fly into a heck load of walls, floors... not to mention people and poles," Jack muttered, rubbing his arm, cheeks still a bit red but barely noticeable."So those were the things that went 'bump' in the night," Bunny joked, Jack not that amused.

"Anyway where are the others?" Jack changed the subject, turning to Bunny. He didn't want to get in the 'coquette mood' again. "I'm pretty sure that Sandy's asleep in his room, and so are Tooth and North." They sure have been staying up, I mean really late," Jack said.

"Yea' stayin' up..." Bunny said, not really wanting to explain. His ears and other senses were quite sure they didn't stay up for nothing. His eyes were sensitive and prone to anything. "I'll go wake them," Jack responded brightly. He was so innocent at times, it was stupid. If that made any sense. "Uhhhhhh… I don't really think ya should do tha'," Bunny said. He turned seeing that Jack had speed off, not even catching his words.

Bunny sighed, definitely not wanting to be in that type of situation. He walked over to the edge of the ship; he leaned looking at the ample ocean. He lifted his head, indulging in the lukewarm breeze ears unconsciously folding back. He looked up to the skies, the Sun pulsing vibrantly down as cirrus clouds stretched across the cerulean sky. He was well aware that there would be a change of weather. Either if it was violent or calm he wouldn't know.

He would have to wait. He laughed to himself, and at the adventure he had gotten himself into, along with the people he was tied too. "I've come a long way, haven't I?" Bunny said aloud to no one in particular. The breeze however whipped around madly, whistling its answer.

"I won't stop," Bunny said, taking it as a sign to go on. "I won't."

The wind danced around him for a while, before traveling the ship's tall mast, filling the vessels sheets. It felt like the wind was encouraging him to go on, as he looked forward to the horizon line. The wind was pulling them deeper into the prophecy, as well as they're journey.

o0o

Jack addressed the Yetis and elves, all exchanging mutual replies, whether it is a nod or grunt. They had ways to communicate different, but it's communication in a method. He decided to go to Tooth's room first. Politely, he knocked once on her door. When he got no reply, he knocked twice. Than he did it like a wood pecker. Still he got no antiphon so he stopped his antics. He turned around heading to North's, maybe he knew where she was. Jack knew that they were 'involved' but not the way he thought. He inched his way to North's room, creaking it open (North said he was welcomed to come in without knocking). "North? North? _Nor―_" "Jack, shush!" he heard a voice harshly whispered. He directed his eyes, seeing the figure of the Memory Queen.

Her appearance was disheveled, blankets clutched to her chest, while North snored noisily arm slanged on her waist. She squeaked covering herself more with the blankets. It was clear now on what they were doing at night.

Jack blushed,"O-Oh I-I'm so-orry," Jack stuttered, bewildered on interrupting the couple. Tooth more awake, realizing that Jack was not a hallucination, "Go to my room, I'll meet you there," she ushered him out.

He just notice that there was the strong scent of vodka and clothes strewn all on the quickly ran out, running full-force into the wall before wandering to Tooth's room, shaken up by the run in. Whether it was the wall or the sight, maybe both.

He didn't need to wait long as Tooth came in wearing her wrinkled clothes. They both sat on the bed both on opposite sides, Jack looking interested with the ceiling. He dwindled twirling his staff, as Tooth crumpled the frills on her skirt. It was quiet for a few minutes, both listening to the lapping of the waves. Tooth decided to be the one to talk first, clearing her throat.

"Sorry you needed to see...that..." She said awkwardly. "Ah, I've seen worst," Jack replied. Animals actually, he remembered rubbing his eyes out with anything only to have the image seared into his retinas. It was when he was fairly young, and it gave him nightmares through his childhood. He just wanted to give birds food. Food. Instead he got a nice picture of what reproducing looked like. Whenever he stared at them he had a unsettling feeling, those little satanic spawns from Hell cooing and pecking the ground innocently.

Especially when they stared, unblinking Jack tried not to run away and instead calmly walked away then ran like he was on fire. They wouldn't fool him anymore. Nope. That experience just now reawakened unwanted images.

"Well you are going to do **it** _eventually_ Jack," Tooth chided. Jack's head snapped to Tooth, blush coming back with vengeance. The coincidences of his thoughts were funny if he wasn't in this situation.

"WHA? WH―WHY? Why...? Just why? Why bring it up?" Jack blubbered. "Jack, don't act so innocent. I've seen the way you act around a certain man," Tooth teased."Who? Wha―" Jack started.

"Bunny, Jack! Bunny! It's obvious with the 'sexual tension'," she chimed. Found out already, Jack sighed pulling his knee to his chest. Though he was happy that Tooth wasn't disgusted in anyway, he didn't want to talk about relationships. But relationships talk about _you_.

"If it's that _obvious_ than why doesn't Bunny notice?" he asked exasperated."Because he's a very stubborn man and you are too," she said sitting back, grabbing a pillow. "But you have to tell him sooner or later," she said. Jack looked up,"Yea, you're right, but―" "But what Jack? WHAT? TELL ME WHAT!" She queried, smacking him with the pillow. "I just don't want to ruin our **relationship!**" the teenage boy said, smacking the pillow back at Toothiana."How will it ruin your relationship? It'll only make it better! He might even accept it! Look at me and North!" Tooth argued back.

"What if he doesn't accept it?" Jack argued back. "Really? He'd an idiot to turn you down! And aren't his looks as obvious as yours?" Tooth countered. "What looks? I think I would notice those** looks!**"Jack accused.

"Jack you're as oblivious as Bunny! You try covering up your looks, but so does Bunny! Just get together **ALREADY!** It's so aggravating how blind you two are!" she said, throwing the pillow in Jack's face. "Well I'll tell him later!" Jack said throwing the pillow back. Tooth threw the pillow through the window, getting rid of it. They heard a faint splash, not really caring. "I hope 'later' means 'soon'," she muttered.

They both sulked staring at each other. There was an angry silence before Jack decided to clear up things, at least to get the silence out of the air."So you and North...are dating?" Jack piped up."Yes, we are romantically involved," she giggled at Jack's shyness.

"How long?" he asked. "Before we met you, actually... it's quite... complicated," she shrugged. "Relationships are always complicated," Jack replied. "Yep," Tooth laid back. "How obvious are Bunny and I? Since we're so 'obvious'," Jack asked, that question bugging him. "Even animals can tell you guys have tension," she snorted. "Pfft," Jack sat back, aloof. "It's true the elves and Yetis drew pictures of you guys kissing and―"

"Tell me you burned them," Jack said eyes dead set. "If burn translates to 'thrown off a ship' than yes," Tooth assured. It was silent for a millisecond, before Tooth found another way to peeve Jack even more. If that was remotely possible.

"Hey Jack!" Tooth said, tone hiding its annoyance. "What?" Jack said, rolling eyes."You know what they say about men with large feet?" Tooth said, slightly snickering."What?" Jack asked, not really wanting to know. "Well Bunny has massive feet. And if men have big feet, they have―"

"I'm going to stop you right there," Jack said. "Nope, you will hear my words of wisdom!" she declared. She leaned toward him taking Jack's face in her hands so he couldn't turn away, whispering the discreet words.

The queen reclined, a smug grin on her face. She took absolute pleasure in the younger boy's reaction. At first his eyes had the laid back expression, then they widened in horror and understanding. A deep flush, flaming up to his ears.

"WH―WHY? W-Who would want to k-know that? Augh!" Jack said a flurry of chagrin and mortification, taking a pillow to hide his face. "Hah! North's right! You're reaction was priceless," Tooth burst into a fit of cackles. "He threw the pillow at her, "No it's not! I would have appreciated if you kept that to yourself, thank you very much!" he shouted, voice cracking."Your welc―" She was cut off, as something hit her face. She was thrown off balance, cursing aloud as she met the floor.

"What gives?" Tooth hissed up, lying on her stomach. She saw no Jack, and became puzzled. Did he just disappear? Was he part ghost? Did he have the power to turn invisible? Why was she thinking this?

"No idea," a voice sounded beside her. She turned her head, and Jack was right beside her upside down, having to falling off the bed. She would have snickered, if she wasn't so puzzled. She started getting up when something sharp touch her hand. Wincing she realized a vase had come into contact with her head, now in many shards.

North would not be happy about that. The walls moved again slamming them into the wall be some unknown force. "Vhats going on!?" They heard a voice bellow. What great timing.

Tooth and Jack rushed toward the doorways, teetering with the boat, looking out. North looking very tired, probably still nursing headache from a hangover, looked out at them."We don't know!" Jack informed back, all gripping the doors base.

Sandy stumbled out on the door besides them, looking slightly mad and confused that someone wanted to wake him up from his beauty sleep. He signed a person looking as if he was being woken up by another, tapping his foot."Nobody woke you up!" Tooth replied.

The ship rocked violently, tremors going through as Yetis and elves rushed to the surface, all trying no to trip of fall."Ve're under attack!" North roared running to get his swords as did Tooth.

"What do we do?" Jack asked at they came back in a millisecond. "Ve fight them!" North boomed. Sandy waved his hands at them, catching their awareness. He took a second before choosing out his words.

'Where's Bunny?' he composed. They all stayed silent before Jack groaned. "I left him on the deck, he's defending for himself!" Jack said flying over the crowd, up to the opening . The others were on his heels after him; worry and contemplation in everyone's mind.

**A/N: Wow I finished a chapter. AND YES I WANTED JACK TO FLY AND HAVE SO MANY FEELINGS. Funny story really, I always wonder what Jack would react to seeing reproducing and a fanfic wandering in my mind decide to jump on the page. Now I am laughing picturing every time Jack seen a bird he runs away (except Baby Tooth because she is adorable and a dragon. Nuff said). I did make Tooth a bit of a fan girl, but she is a fan girl. To the next one! Bye! Review if you want more ~ *flies away to Jackrabbit ship*  
**


	12. Mother Instincts and Animals

Disclaimer: I don't any of the characters of The Rise of the Guardians. It belongs to Dream Works and William Joyce

**A/N: OKAY. Right now I am on the ground being childish. I made a blanket fort, they are awesome! Am I the only that think they have a sense of some sort of 'magic'? I am older, I just act childish, okay! Childish than a five year old, I've been told. Oh I am making this story long, yes there is love, BUT I WANT IT TOO BE VERY REALISTIC. Not like 'Oh you are so hawt, let's do it like rabbits' or 'I am going to kiss you for no apparent reason, and then get mad at you'. I just can't do that, I'm descriptive, I can't make things cliché. IT PAINS ME TO MAKE IT Like THAT. For one thing it is fantasy, so it's not ORDINARY. I'm NOT Ordinary. You aren't either if you are reading this, because no sane person would dare enter shipping. You sell your sanity and emotions. The characters LITERALLY toy with YOUR FEELINGS. LIKE RIPPING OUT YOUR HEART STOMPING ON IT REPAIRING IT PUTTING IT BACK THAN DOING IT AGAIN! Never ending PAIN OF FEELINGS. (This is fore shadowing for something different). I want this to be different. So if you don't like it, don't read it. For those who had to read/listen my little rant, I am amazed that you guys put up with me. For that you are a wonderful person. Go shove that in people's faces who say otherwise. Anyway grab a pillow and settle down to read a new chapter. ENJOY AND FEAST ON MY PAIN.**

* * *

"Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage."  
― Lao Tzu

o0o

As they entered above, the wind whipped wildly at them, rain pelting their faces. Thunder and lightning played in the background, matching the mood. North's crew was darting around, securing the ship's masts and other parts of the ship. All the while bellowing their language mixing into the wind and thunder. North and Tooth rubbed their temples, headache coming back at the loud sounds. "This is not good after a hangover!" North shouted over the storm.

"You THINK?" Tooth shouted back.

"A LIT'LE HELP 'ERE WOULD BE APPRECIATED!" A voice shouted above the chaos. They all turned seeing Bunny fending off the enemies. Or should they say enemy. It wasn't people, it was... a creature. Something heard only in books, had risen from the depths to rear its head at this group. Weren't they lucky? "Is that― no it can't be," Jack gasped." It… is?" Tooth turned.

"Yes, a leviathan," North confirmed. They all stood awestruck at the sight, looking at the animal.

For one thing, it was colossal compared to the ship, making it look like a toy ship in a bath tub. It was almost snake-like, body wise. It had a crown of bards that were also on its spine, trailing down to its tail, spreading in a fan. Its head was the most intimidating. Its pupils were slanted, black slits dilated. It roared at the new enemies, almost making their ears bleed. Its teeth were massive and intimidating, ranging size from as small as a needle to a person.

It blended with the waves, almost as if it was part of the ocean making it hard to see from the rain and bustling activity from the people on the ship.

"Help would be much needed, NOW!" Bunny called out again.

"Sorry!" Jack replied. 'You okay?' Sandy signed. "Jus' apples," he grumbled. "That doesn't look like 'apples'," Tooth said pointing to the destruction the creature was making with the crew.

"Then help me!" Bunny snapped dodging a quill that was aimed at him. The group spread out, North taking the wheel furiously shouting commands, while Tooth defended him from the quills. That left Sandy, Aster, and Jack to rid the nuisance beast.

"Does it know we're no threat?!" Jack yelled, sending a shot of ice at the creature. "I tried takin' to him! He only threatens to kill me and everyone on this ship!" Bunny yelled to him, deflecting barbs that were shot as he finished his words.

'Reason more!' Sandy noted, keeping the beast back with golden whips. "Trust me, he isn't the type that 'reasons'," Bunny muttered. They didn't really want to hurt it, and it wasn't really hurting them. Its aim was off and mostly missed them.

They kept this up, constantly with the weaving and bobbing, until the beast grew tired of it The serpent roared, the sound emitting as if were the constricted around the ship, coiling like a snake."It's gonna topple the ship over!" Jack yelled. That was exactly what it was doing, slowly tipping it over.

"Let ME try to reason," Tooth shouted, darting to be face to face with the fiend. "Tooth don't be stupid!" the Russian man warned. She didn't pay any heed to his warning and chattered almost birdlike to the dragon, halting its action.

"We have to get her," North said, as he rushed to climb up to get her. Bunny stopped him, blocking his path."Are you crazy? Get out of my way!" the man became angry. Bunny shook his head in response.

"Listen mate, tha' Sheila might be our 'nly hope. She has a dragon so she kno's how they act! It makes logical sense, jus' give 'er a chance," Bunny said, trying to convince the man. "If Tooth gets hurt in vany vay, I will hurt you," the man threatened. "Look for yourself, she kno's wha' shes doin'," Bunny only looked up in response, hopping back to his current spot. North looked up, and indeed Bunny was right.

The dragon stopped, crushing the ship, but didn't lose the grip. The ship and its crew groaned in relief. They all stared in fascination and fear for the girl as she actually conversated with it. Than it growled, thundering, and opening its enormous mouth. The crew let out a few gasps.

"Sheila, come back!" Bunny shouted, cupping his hands around his mouth so she could hear him over the thunder. Tooth let a cry, matching the volume of the roar in a bird shriek. The crew and the beast both quieted, a stilled silence falling over. The rain had lessened to a slight patter, as Tooth crowed some more bird sounds, cheeping and cooing.

The creature sniffed making Tooth's hair go back. She continued her repetition of sounds, faint over the wind."What is she saying?" Jack asked worriedly. "I...I can't 'ear but it sounds like she's talkin' about us being no threat," Bunny informed, shielding his eyes from the water.

The leviathan cocked its head before nodding once. He rumbled, looking down at the crew. It than release its hold on the ship, bowing down than murmuring a few growls and snorts. It looked eye leveled at the crew, specifically Bunny. It grumbled, than gave a few half-hearted snorts.

"Oh, s'okay," Bunny said, waving his hand dismissive. It nodded, sinking back in the water, not even leaving the slightest ripple in the water. It was as if the ordeal never happened, only damage left form a disturbance. But that was no disturbance. The rain had suddenly stopped and the storm had cleared. "Now I get it..." Aster said, shivering aware that he was wet.

"Good job Toothy," the warrior said, as the woman landed. "Yeah it was actually quite clear when you actually hear what _she_ was saying," she wringed out her hair. "Can't believe I thought it was a guy," Bunny chuckled, rubbing his arms." It makes sense, doesn't it?" Tooth trilled. The yetis and elves agreed doing their orders to repair the damage. North came over, joining the group. "For those who can't communicate with animals, what exactly did she say?" Jack broke in.

'Sorry we don't talk to animals as much as you two', Sandy added, crossing his arms. "Oh sorry!" Tooth happily apologized. "Well, she wasn't really attacking us, more like warning," Tooth established.

"So the storm and the varrages vere just 'varnings'?" North tagged in. "Yes, if you really think about it she never directly attacked you guys," Tooth stated. 'I just noticed that,' Sandy furrowed his eyebrows thinking back."So what was she warning us about?" Jack added to the conversation.

"That we were too close to her eggs; see she was still in maternal mode, so that's why she reacted so animalistic," Tooth cleared up. They all agreed with until North asked, "Why didn't Bunny know?" "Well there are a lot of things only_ women_ know," Tooth said, crossing in her arms proudly. "I won't disagree with you," Jack jested.

"Good," she said, flying away in a Tinkerbell style. North went to the wheel, as Tooth and him conversated quietly. Sandy stayed on the deck, enjoying the Sun coming out, as he took a cat nap. Wanting to talk to Bunny, he talked about what he found out. "Hey rabbit, I know what those two at night," he talked under his breath.

"What would that be?" Bunny asked fully aware what they actually 'did' at night. Jack eyes darted making sure nobody was watching them, before he stood on his tippy toes. Still not to the desired height, he pulled down Bunny's long ear to his lips.

"They had..._ intercourse_," Jack whispering the last word almost inaudibly, not really wanting to say another word that was frequently used by people his age. He then leaned back, wanting to see the rabbit's reaction." I know," Bunny said simply leaning against the rod of the ship. "Oh... Okay..." Jack replied, sulking slightly because of not seeing Bunny's reaction. Bunny started chuckling as Jack stared at him.

"W-When did you see s-somethin' like tha'?" the older teen snickered."B-birds?Wh―?" Jack was cut off by more chuckling."

Birds? Really?! REALLY?!" He burst into more laughter, clutching his sides. "H-Hey! It's not funny! At least not that funny..." he lagged, turning red. "Don't worry, I feel 'our pain," he panted, catching his breath. "How? How do you feel my pain?" Jack asked. Aster stopped laughing, solemn eyes on Jack. Jack felt to hands grip his shoulders, blush rising again.

"Deer," Bunny seriously said. "Deer?" Jack echoed. "And I could actually interpret what they said," Bunny grimaced at the thought. Jack started laughing, "I thought I had it bad! Did they talk di―"

"Don't remind me!" Bunny blushed, waving his hands hastily, ears flattening in a cute manner. Jack started laughing and Bunny joined in. Both were flushed red from humiliation and laughing fits. They held their sides, as they started coughing from laughing too much. "Ahhhh, w-we were mentally scarred in our c-childhood," Jack wheezed. "D-Deadset! Deads-set!"Bunny coughed.

"Jack!" North bellowed from the wheel. "Wha―what?" Jack asked, breathless. "Is it true?" he said. "Whats t―true?" Jack said, as both stopped laughing. "Last night!" North said louder.

"Yea! Everyone probably heard it!" he replied animatedly. Wrong way to say that. In a matter of seconds he was grabbed by his cape and carried down. "H-Hey! Let me down!" Jack yelled, kicking his feet. "Not yet Jack!" Tooth said, floating behind him. "What do you mean not yet!" he raged. " I think we need to have 'the talk'," North said in a fatherly tone.

"My mom already told me!" he argued. "Not good enough," North tsked. Jacked fumed a bit, before seething silently. "What do you need to tell me about anyway?" "Things about 'certain' things," Tooth teased. Jack noticed that tone, before he was thrown into North's room, where he sat down for a long talk on_ 'things'._ Jack had a feeling he would be revisited by images of birds. And that would be such a pleasant experience.

**A/N: Haha. I also had an image if Bunny saw it too. (P.s do you guys want to see an awesome commando Tooth, cause you are probably going to see that). I AM NOT SORRY AT ALL. *puts 'I regret nothing' meme* ((Psssssssttttttttttt Guuuuuuuuyyyyyyssssssss? I neeeeeeddddd yooooouuuuurrrrrr oppppinnnnnnniiiooooon eeeeeiiiiitttthhhhhheeeerrrr r aaaaaaaa ccccccoooommmmaaaannnndddddd oooooo Tttttttooooooooottttttthhhhh hh ooooorrrrrrrrrr Jjjjjjjjjjaaaaaaaaaaaacccccc cccckkkkkkkkkkkkk ooooooooorrrrrrr booooooooothhhhhh. REVIEW YOUR OPINION)) PRESS IT! I KNOW YOU WANT IT! *STARES INTO YOUR SOUL* DOOOOOOOO IIIIIIIIIT! YOOOOOOUUU HAAAAVEEEE SSSSSOOOOLDDDD YOOOOUUUURRRR SOOOOOUL!  
**


	13. Illusioned Actions

Disclaimer: I don't any of the characters of The Rise of the Guardians. It belongs to Dream Works and William Joyce

**A/N: Hey everyone! Well after that little rant, I am happy that you guys endure me! Enjoy this guys, especially if you like commando Tooth! Or Jack! I don't know! **

* * *

"I can resist anything except temptation."  
― Oscar Wilde, _Lady Windermere's Fan_

o0o

After that nice lecture of reproducing and mating rituals, Jack managed to escape the treacherous knowledge of intercourse, miraculously still keeping a clear conscience. It didn't help that North had so vividly showed, (from books that Jack had seen, he won't say where) resulting from several smacks and scolding from his girlfriend.

Jack decide to leave the couple do whatever they wanted and went up on the decks, to see if Bunny was still there. His cheeks were still burned with red as he remembered that not _all_ of the talking was about sexual matters.

It was basically an excuse to talk to Jack about his relationship about Bunny, as Tooth had pointed it out. Jack only countered with their relationship, resulting in reasons that they were 'adults'. They actually made a nice pair, both avid and passionate in different but similar likes.

Probably the only different thing was their size as North was tall and Tooth was short. Both were great leaders and creative in many ways, that went together in harmony.

Bunny and him, he wasn't so sure. Yes, he liked him (maybe even loved him), but would they fight a lot? They didn't actually that much though, but they were both rebellious spirits and warriors. Would they repel against each other, or connect? Jack honestly didn't know. Shoving his inner turmoil aside, he reached up to the top, walking out. The first thing he noticed was a soft tune in the air. It was faint as if it was the wind itself, but stronger than the sea.

He wandered to the source of the sound... which was... Bunny? "Hey? What'cha doing Kangaroo?" Jack said, as Bunny jumped flinched in surprise. "Jus' playin', can't sleep again..." the man leaned heavily on the edge of the ship."It's night already?" Jack said, looking up at the sky. The half moon smiled down at him, as if proving him true.

"Enjoy your conversation?" Bunny chortled mockingly. "Better someone suffer than all, right?" Jack snorted, leaning beside Bunny. "Yup ya bloke," Bunny replied, playing the tune again. It was a soft tune, one that sounded best alone, amity and silent in its own way. It echoed around the otherwise silent night, as North had returned to steer, as only Bunny and Jack were the only ones occupying the deck at the moment.

"What are you playing on?" Jack asked eyes like a cat's observing the thing in Bunny's hands. "An old ocarina, I found when I was an ankle bitta'," Bunny said taking a pause to answer and breath. He saw the child-like glint in Jack eyes and he handed it to Jack, keeping a close eye on him.

Jack marveled at it, tracing his fingers over it. It was a relic hobbit ocarina, made out of wood. It had carvings, almost treelike. He let Jack marvel on it. "Nice tune, learned it?" Jack asked. "If you mean 'elf taught than yes," the Aussie said. "Did your family like it?" Jack went on. The half-human tensed, before relaxing his shoulders. "Nah, I didn't usually share it. I mostly stayed in the 'orest, by myself," Bunny said.

"Why in the forest?"

"'Cause it was where I could be by myself."

"Why'd you want to be by yourself?"

"Because."

"Because?"

"Reasons."

Jack turned his head, crossing his arms. "Reasons are a little vague, don't you think? At least give me a reason, instead of saying 'reasons,'" Jack huffed. Bunny brang a whole new meaning of being 'secretive'. Well about his past, at least. Bunny laughed, before pulling a confused smile on his features.

"Why are you so curious 'bout my past life anyway, Frostbite?" "Because friends are suppose to know everything about their friends, remember," he reminded.

"Everything?" Bunny asked, eyes looking uncertain. When Jack really said 'everything', he thought the boy was joking. "Yea, did you think I was kidding?" Jack asked, turning to face the man. "No," the man said shying away from Jack's accusing stare. "So when ya mean everything, ya mean it?" Bunny doubtful.

"Yup. That's what makes friendship strong, that you're willing to hear everything about a person and that the other person listens and understands. That's the secret to a good, long friendship," Jack explained, not taking his eyes off of Bunny. Bunny sighed, ears and tail lowering, as his nose twitched.

"Tell ya what?" he started. "Okay you told me what," Jack teased, earning him a soft shoulder bump. "I'm serious Jack," he said, turning. It must be serious if he used Jack's name instead of nicknames or Australian slang. "Sorry... go on," Jack said, leaning on his hand, listening intently. Bunny continued "Well, if I'm close to croakin'―"

"Croakin?" Jack queried at the choice of word. "Death," Bunny's eyes softened. "Going to as far to death?" Jack questioned, noting it must be important to go to that extent.

"Yes if it comes to that where I'm lyin' on my death bed, I'll tell you everything and anything, you need to know," he promised. Jack's ears perked up, "Promise―?"

"I thought I just did," Bunny said, crossing his arms in his casual slouched posture. Jack shifted, before Bunny laughed out loud."Don't worry, I'm not going to cheat you out," Bunny replied. "It's not that I want you to 'cheat' me. It's to make sure to not **die** in the process," Jack said, eyes dark.

True that this conversation would sound weird to someone else, but this was a promise that showed that Bunny trusted Jack to tell him anything, far as saying when he would die he would tell him his darkest thoughts and reveal anything that Jack wanted to know. Jack did the only thing he could do.

Accept it. He accepted it, since this was probably the only opportunity to learn more about Bunny. And he dreaded but yearned for it. But on one condition that was quite vital to Jack. That he didn't actually die, to fulfill his words, because Jack knew the warrior was speaking truthfully. And that's what greatly feared Jack. That Bunny was to put his life on line, just for Jack, whether on purpose or accidental. Jack knew that Bunny would and could sacrifice himself for friends. Specifically Jack.

Because that's what he thought friends did. That friend's protected one another. But that's not all friends do. But he would find that out later, wouldn't he? "I promise," Bunny repeated. "You're my friend, and don't want to lose a friend just for words," Jack continued.

The warrior stiffened, looking offended. Jack had pestered him and now he didn't want to know? That got him mad and hurt. He was basically making a vow to Jack, to tell him what he held as a burden. He never did this to anyone. Because he never had a _friend_ to share with. But now, he did this because he was _Jack's_ friend. And friends share with friends, whether it is personal or irrelevant. _Because they are friends._ "Are you sayin' you do―"

"No, no, I do want to know! But I just don't want you to die. I know it's probably for honor that you would go as far to the grave, but please don't die for a simple reason," Jack said. "Frostbite," Bunny said, only to be silence by Jack's words. "Because...because that's stupid... and friends live with friends. Not _for_ friends, or to _die_ for them. We live with each other, sharing each moment _together._ Jack curled his hands into fists, gloves squeaking at the clenching.

"So we can look back and laugh at everything. Every mistake or improvement we made. Laugh at all the _fun_ we had. Not to be alone, not ever…." Jack concluded, eyes hid by his snowy bangs. What was he saying? Why were his emotions reacting like this? Was it under the pressure of not telling Bunny his _true_ feelings? It was so confusing...

Jack didn't need to wait long for an answer, as he felt his chin lifted up, and his eyes met with another pair. Lively green bore into lively blue. "Jacks swallowed, heart thumping quicker.

"I promised ya, and I'll keep tha' promise. Don't worry 'bout me... kay?" he asked softly to the boy. "I-I'll... I'll hold you up to that," Jack said, as a faint blush graced his face. "Ace," Aster smiled, letting go of his chin.

The pair stared up at the moon, the promise heavy on their minds. The waves lapped, ever so slightly and aquatic life seemed quiet. They both rested their arms on the board, looking up at the moon, as it glowed softly in the dark sky. Jack twindled the end of his staff, as it glowed in the darkness, keeping their faces alight.

"Could you play that song again?" Jack asked, breaking the silence.

"Sure Frostbite, but don't get use to it," Bunny said, relieved of the silence. Jack was happy that the silence was over, and anticipated hearing the song again. Bunny took out his musical instrument, blowing softly as the notes floated through the air. He enjoyed the majestic song, when he heard a lone voice humming with it. It was a haunting yet beautiful sound. Jack felt his ears literally strain to pick up every note.

"I didn't know you could sing so well," Jack so closing his eyes as he listened to the melody. "That ain't me," Bunny said, putting away his ocarina.

They both stared as they were passing near several rocks; all had remnants of old ships, and various skeletal remains among the ruins of the boats. Not a good sign. Several shadowed figures were singing on the rocks, voices increasing into a chorus of an unknown song. But whatever it was it was, it was enchantingly tempting.

It increased, the sound welcomed to the crews ear's. As they got near they almost drifted towards them, unknown that they were entering the graveyard of lost lives. Isn't that nice?

"North?_ North?!_ **North!** What are you doing?" Jack shouted over the strangers' song. He rushed up to the platform, grabbing the wheel from the burly man. He felt himself being shoved aside, "I vant to see them, they vust ve pretty to sound like that," North said dreamily. _"GET A GRIP!" _Jack said, shoving him back. North only scoffed walking over to the side reaching, to touch the water all the while laughing madly.

"Bunny get No―_BUNNY?!_" Jack shouted, as he saw the Bunny getting on the rails, almost in a nose dive style. He ran, pulling back the man that almost leapt off board. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING? DO YOU WANT TO GET KILLED? ARE YOU TRYING TO BREAK YOUR PROMISE **ALREADY?!**" Jack scolded.

"Lemme go, ya bloody show pony! I wanna swim with them sheilas!" Bunny snarled, straining in his arms. "No!" Jack denied as he hooked his staff around Bunny's neck, to make sure he didn't try his attempt again. Jack bonded him to the mast, and soon North joined him, all cursing and thrashing. Their eyes were dull, under the influence. They only heard a beautiful song, in their perception's. They were blind, acting under the mysterious singing.

Jack sighed, wiping his brow as he heard the enchanting voices, over the loud protests of his friends. He glanced over the edge, and saw beautiful maidens in the water. They were mermaids, Jack thinked, and were cooing at him gesturing to come in.

They were breath taking, seaweed and coral covering their 'womanly parts', almost as if they were a reef. They had mischievous dark slanted eyes, long hair floating in the water, ears like elves. Their faces slender, no imperfections whatsoever.

Their tails flicked in the water, happy to see new 'toys' to play with. "No wonder they wanted to jump off..." Jack trailed off, slowly becoming entrance. It was easy to become under bewitched under a sirens allurement, as Jack was readily already under. Temptation was too heavy to fight off.

They increased their singing; their coo's getting louder at the boy lowered his head the water. He closed his eyes, letting his face slowly get closer...

They all cooed in delight, seeing the stubborn boy willingly becoming under their spell. The dominant one pushed the others aside, hissing at the others. She rarely got anything and was fed up with it. She wanted her turn and she was going to **get** her turn.

They backed away hissing softer, and she looked triumphantly, reaching up grabbing...air? Jack face was nowhere near water. They shrieked in annoyance, but remained their chanting. "HEY! I WANNA KISS THEM! MAYBE EVEN MARRY THEM! THEY MIGHT BE MY FUTURE WIVES! HE―" A slap smacked him, hard on the cheek. He cursed, rubbing the now sore spot.

"You almost kissed those she-demons! You could have drowned, and I wouldn't have saved you! BECAUSE YOU WOULD HAVE DROWNED!" Tooth ranted. "I did...I... I-I don't remember..." Jack said, scared at the angry woman. Why was she just yelling at him? She sighed, "As long as you're aware of their horrible singing," Tooth muttered angrily.

"How come you aren't falling into a trance?" Jack asked, as they rushed to the wheel. "Because, I'm a girl! And if you're a girl, you're basically immune! Whether you like a different gender or not, they always make _men_ go wayward!" Tooth shouted, over the mermaid's songs, turning the captain's wheel. They veered away, only going further as the mermaids followed them, now shrieking hysterically, in hot pursuit.

"How am I not acting crazy as those two?" Jack yelled, as he pointed to their delusional friends, that were still spouting their pointless statements. It was somewhat loud as the sirens cantillated, their alluring voices turning into mangled screeches and shrieks.

"Because they strike when your mind is weak! And for the rest of the crew, they sleep through anything! Literally!" Tooth trilled. Jack head formulated something, now aware of it.

"Like if you're sleep deprived or you have headaches?!" Jack theorized. "Exactly!...Oh," Tooth realized. "How come I hear them shrieking NOW?" Jack replied, their howling threatening to split their heads apart. "Because I got through too you at the right time! The others were already hypnotized!"

Tooth maneuvered the ship, barely missing the large jagged boulder lodged in front of them. Jack heard the slight scratching, of what he assumed the woman trying to get onboard. "What if they attack?" Jack said, nervous. "Don't worry! I put a spell to make sure they don't get on board!" She stated, veering into strong currents. "But what if someone jumped off?! Jack asked, holding on for dear life. "That would be very bad," Tooth said, straining to keep a hold on the wheel.

"WELL ITS HAPPENING!" Jack said pointing. "Tooth looked up, gasping. Sandy was all the way to the top at the lookout point, preparing to jump.

"Go!" she pushed him with her foot as he raced forward. He ran to the front just as Sandy jumped. He caught the man just as he was about to fall in the water. He looked in his hands to find... a stuffed pillow? What was this scorcery? It was actually just a fluff pillow though, a heard a loud splash, and whirled around, just as water jumped on him. The sirens blared, having to have caught a victim.

"NOOOOOOO!" He screamed, as he saw the monstrous women dive for the overboard man. Thinking quickly, he got a loose rope, tied it to the railing, and leapt in the water.

He was met with a hideous creature, as the bubbles cleared up. He stiffened, maybe in disbelief of its appearance. It was a translucent skeleton, hollow eyes glowing, as it shrieked at him in . How were they pretty? He kicked it in its face, hearing a satisfied crunch, as it cried in pain, going back to its group; its head rearranged a weird position.

They all turned all overjoyed, for a better, fresh, prey. Those cougars! They all attacked at once, reaching for him, Sandy forgotten. Jack stopped, sending sharp shards of ice at them, as they swam backwards, skeletal tails madly swimming away. They all howled a warning before swimming off. Jack swam hurriedly towards Sandy, the man knocked out as he saw them coming back, wth more reinforcements, all looking thirstily for him.

As soon as they saw him, they looked at each other skulls moving in chatters. Jack had seen that certain look, and only got that when someone started following him, crazed by him. Not even daring to look back, he grabbed Sandy swimming upwards He kicked off, heading to the ship he bursted out, coughing as air entered his strained lungs.

"Crap!" Jack said as the rope had come undone, during the rushing and probably meddling for the other sirens.

"JACK! GRAB ON!" Tooth commanded, throwing a rope. He kicked off of a rock, grabbing for the rope...when he was grabbed on the ankle by a skeletal hand. He gasped, looking back at Tooth's surprised eyes, slowly falling back.

"TAKE HIM!" Jack threw the unconscious man, in her arms. "JAC―" He didn't even get to hear the last letter, as water once again flooded his senses, as he was dragged down by the ravenous women. He fought back, kicking and clawing, but there were too many, as they swarmed him like bees.

He was slowly being suffocated by the water and the demons, in a frenzied mix. So gritting his teeth, he decided to take the drowning. He waited for his lungs to be filled up with sea water.

Waited.

Waited.

Waited.

Waited?

Jack snapped open his eyes, as he came in contact with something smooth and not trying to strangle him. He welcomed it, grasping it for support. "Fear not child," he heard a voice sooth. Before he could comprehend what was happening, he was thrown out of the water and onto the hard surface. Jack coughed, expelling all the water trapped in his air ways, sitting up, panting.

"Jack, you're alive!" Tooth exclaimed, helping him up. "It feels horrible to be alive," he rasped. "Who saved me?" he wheezed. "I did child," a voice said. Jack was aware that the ringing sound of the shrills of the mermaids had ceased, to only some occasional cries of . He turned to see his savior.

A woman stood, levitating on a stream of water from the ocean. She was elegant, beating the sirens look's by a long shot. Her face was regal, eyes blending in with the sea. She had a simple flowing dress on, and bare footed.

A squeaking came from over the ship, and Jack looked over. The maiden laughed,"Oh _she _helped you." Jack peered over, seeing where the clicking was coming from. Was it who he thought it was?

"Echo!" he cried, happy to be united with his friend. The said dolphin back flipped, chattering happily, than drifting off to another group of dolphins. Jack smiled, as her friends clicked joyously.

"As you can see, the_ sea seducers,_" she said dangerously, "Are taken care of by my fellow sisters, with the aid of our creatures," she gestured. Sure enough a crowd of maidens, as beautiful as their leader, were chasing away the sirens with their dolphins.

"Thank you for getting my call," Toothiana said gratefully. The woman smiled, "Anything to help out a fellow maiden." "Thank you," Jack bowed, giving his gratitude.

"It is no 'problem' as you say," she chuckled, trying to use modern slang. "What happens if they come back?" Jack asked. "I might not be able to prevent them from jumping off," Tooth furrowed in. The Nereid looked deep in thought before looking up, a solution she had in mind.

"Whenever you need help, just use this and Echo will be of you assistance," she said handing Jack an object.

Jack examined it, turning it over. It was simple, an ordinary conch shell. But actually it was a beacon for help. Jack thanked her again, putting it away in his pouch. "Why am I tied to a pole?" they heard and Australian drawl question. "I agree," a Russian one joined in.

The trio turned, seeing their friends, slightly dazed eyes returning to their original colors. "You guys are back!" Jack said, bounding over and untying them. "Back from where? I don't remember leavin'," Bunny said, rubbing his wrists. '?' Sandy drew over their heads. "You guys were gone, into insanity," Tooth said simple. "All I veremeber is someone singing," North scratched his beard.

"That was a siren's call, trying to lure you guys," Tooth told. 'Why wasn't Jack tied up?' Sandy wrote. "I slapped him out of it," Tooth said brightly, wings beating. "Yup!" Jack replied, almost as happily as her. The confused group suddenly realized the slight red imprint on Jack's face.

"You're happy 'bout that mate? Ya gone off your rocker!" Bunny exclaimed. "I would have DROWNED," Jack said, stressing out the word as Tooth had stated. "It's more like you guys went off in delusions, than us' Sandy said, crossing his arms hauntingly. "Watch it midget, or we'll throw you over board again," Tooth happily threatened. Sandy than realized that he was soaking wet, and scowled at her.

"Tell me vhen this all happened," North said. "When we tied you to the pole so you guys wouldn't drown," Jack said, frustrated. "See the Nereid over there…." Tooth pointed only finding thin air. 'See deliousional,' Sandy said, gesturing the crazy sign. "Jack show them the shell!" Tooth pestered. Jack did, the men scoffing at it. "So, you could have found it on the beach," Bunny scoffed.

"I think not," another voice interrupted. They all turned, seeing the ocean spirit back, this time sitting on the rails of the boat. "See!" Jack and Tooth pointed at the woman. "So vhat theyre sayin' is true," North asked the woman. She nodded once, "Indeed." 'Than why can't we remember it?' Sandy wrote. "Because our foolish _half-sisters _have a habit of erasing the memory of the people they encounter," she said. "Wait, your related to them?" Jack asked, trying to see the resemblance. "It is quite complicated, but yes," she sighed, not really wanting to explain.

"I can see whose better," Tooth muttered under her breath. The spirit laughed lightly, before looking alert at the sea. She rose, aware that her sister's calling, as the group heard. "I must go as my sisters are calling for me; I look forward on our new visit. Hopefully not _this_ way," she said. They politely waved good bye as she faded right before their eyes as mist. "What did we tell you?" Jack and Tooth said, both standing in their glory.

The others just rolled their eyes, and sighed, North taking the wheel and steering them on course. "Were we that embarrassing?" Bunny said, afraid to find out. "If 'I wanna swim with them sheilas!' is embarrassing than yes," Jack quoted. Bunny ears lowered in embarrassment. Sandy and North both laughed at him, Bunny flushing deeper.

"You guys were worst!" They shut up looking fearfully at Jack. "Jumping over board and laughing like a maniac, is quite funny, don't you think?" Jack asked deviously. They blushed in embarrassment, looking at the ground. They felt ashamed before they heard something that lifted their spirits. "No, you were the worst!" They all whirled on Tooth.

She smirked when she caught their attention," You Jack!"

"Me?" Jack asked eyes wide with innocence, oblivious of what he almost did. "Yes you! You almost kissed the ugly fishes! Not to mention you wanted to marry **all** of them," she smiled cheekily. She seized the opportunity to tease all of them without them even knowing. Wasn't she devious?

Jack felt himself sputtering, for words as everyone laughed. Soon enough he joined in, laughing at his actions that he didn't even remember. They all laughed non-stop, leaving the deceiving place into the high seas with high spirits sharing the experience that they didn't really understand.

Sirens: A woman regarded as seductive and beautiful.

Nereids: Any of the sea nymphs, the 50 daughters of Nereus.

**A/N: End it with that note. Review if you want more! (I will go back to add more things). If you want a better visual of this scene go watch Sinbad Legend of the Seven Seas (Sirens scene). That is where the idea generally originated. Cya next week! ((If you wanted to look up what the song sounded like put 'Dearly beloved' in YouTube/Google)).**

**Bye!~**

**Don't! **

**Forget! **

**To!**

**REVIEW! (PRESS IT) R&R (I guess).**


End file.
